


Stay With Me a Little Longer

by xcorruptedk



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward situations, Boxing Club, Combat Sports, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, One Night Stands, Pining, Sexual Tension, Too many tv show references, but not really, not really a date but it kinda is
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wszystko zaczęło się od pomysłu Jace'a. A jego szalone pomysły zawsze kończą się widowiskową katastrofą, w której najbardziej cierpią osoby mu towarzyszące. Przeważnie Alec.</p><p>Alec powinien się domyślić już na samym początku, że tym razem będzie dokładnie tak samo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're so late nights

**Author's Note:**

> Naprawdę, nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru zaczynać coś nowego, ale kiedy ten pomysł całkowicie niespodziewanie wpadł mi do głowy, nie mogłam się opanować. Z początku miał być to shot, ale doszłam do wniosku, że publikowanie go w formie rozdziałów będzie lepsze. Poza tym zawsze czerpałam większą frajdę z opowiadań rozdziałowych.  
> Choć to alternatywna rzeczywistość, historia jest zainspirowana serialem Shadowhunters, więc postacie mają wygląd aktorów. Całą winą za powstanie tego projektu obarczam Matthew Daddario. Znowu. Gdyby nie on, nadal żyłabym sobie spokojnie bez nowej, niechcianej obsesji.  
> Wszelkie prawa należą się Cassandrze Clare i twórcom serialu Shadowhunters, żadna z postaci nie jest moją własnością.  
> Tytuł z piosenki "War of Hearts" Ruelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału z piosenki "dRuNk" - ZAYN

 

*

Wszystko zaczęło się od pomysłu Jace'a. A jego szalone pomysły zawsze kończą się widowiskową katastrofą, w której najbardziej cierpią osoby mu towarzyszące. Przeważnie Alec.

Alec powinien się domyślić już na samym początku, że tym razem będzie dokładnie tak samo.

\- Idziemy do klubu - oznajmił Jace w jeden z nudnych sobotnich wieczorów, stając ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami przed kanapą i zasłaniając Alecowi cały telewizor.

\- Nie, nie idziemy - odparł beznamiętnie. Tak wyglądała każda reakcja Aleca na tego typu propozycje jego współlokatora i przybranego brata. Co nie znaczyło, że kiedykolwiek udało mu się postawić na swoim.

\- Nudzę się i jeśli zmusisz mnie do obejrzenia kolejnego odcinka _Teen Wolf_ , słowo daję, rzucę się z okna i przez resztę swojego nędznego życia będziesz miał mnie na sumieniu.

\- Mieszkamy na parterze, Jace. Jedyne co możesz uszkodzić, to twoja spasiona duma.

Jace wydał z siebie pełne niedowierzania sapnięcie.

\- Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie spaślakiem?!

Alec zamknął oczy i ze spokojem policzył do dziesięciu. Kiedy je otworzył, Jace stał z uniesioną pod pachy koszulką i gładził dłonią swój idealnie uformowany, umięśniony tors. Znali się już tak długo, mieszkali ze sobą i widzieli się w najgorszych, najbardziej niezręcznych sytuacjach, że ten widok nie zrobił na nim żadnego wrażenia. A nadal pamiętał to okropne uczucie podczas wieku dojrzewania, gdy niezbyt grzeczne sny z udziałem Jace'a sprawiały, że rano musiał prać prześcieradło w ukryciu przed resztą rodziny.

\- Sam mówiłeś, że Hoechlin jest sexy - powiedział, unosząc nogę, by odepchnąć go na bok. Jace wypuścił koszulkę i zachwiał się lekko na bosych stopach.

\- Nie, nie, nie - wymamrotał z przesadnie zrozpaczoną miną. - Mówiłem ci, że to _słowo_ jest w tym domu zabronione od dnia premiery nowego sezonu! Wrzucasz kasę do słoika!

Alec wywrócił oczami. Pewnego dnia Max zjawił się na progu ich mieszkania ze znajomym słojem w ramionach i zdeterminowaną miną, orzekając, że jeśli ma ich odwiedzać, ten przedmiot, którego używali od najmłodszych lat zostaje tutaj; za każde brzydkie słowo albo nieodpowiednie zachowanie wrzucali do słoika kilka drobnych. System działał dopóki nie wyszło na jaw, że każdy z nich co nieco z niego wykradał.

\- Poważnie, Alec, musimy stąd wyjść. - Chłopak usiadł obok niego na kanapie ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy. - Słyszałem, że otworzyli nowy klub.

\- Nie ma mowy, Jace – odpowiedział uparcie.

 

*

 

Godzinę później stał na chodniku w swoich najdroższych, zbyt obcisłych spodniach (prezent od młodszej siostry) i miną, jakby za moment miał skończyć na szubienicy.

Jace zabrał go do klubu dla gejów. Jego całkowicie hetero brat zabrał go do prawdziwego gejowskiego klubu z seksownie tańczącymi, prawie nagimi facetami i dziwaczną muzyką. W tej chwili czuł się jak bohater _Queer as Folk_ , który za moment będzie napastowany przez dwa razy starszego od siebie faceta. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu doświadczy ataku paniki w miejscu publicznym.

\- Co my tu robimy, Jace? - zapytał lekko drżącym głosem. Nadal stali w kolejce przed wejściem, a koleś za nimi najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, co znaczy przestrzeń osobista. - Nie jesteś gejem.

\- Co nie znaczy, że nie mogę wejść do środka.

\- Mogę pomóc ci w zmianie stron, niebieskooki – odezwał się głos za ich plecami. Jace obejrzał się przez ramię i zmierzył go od stóp do głów. Alec nie zamierzał się odwracać, bo wiedział, że bez względu na to, co odpowie jego brat, wpakują się w kłopoty. A nawet jeszcze nie weszli do środka.

\- Nawet gdybym chciał, ty wciąż nie byłbyś w moim typie – odparł swobodnie, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Aleca. - A tobie przyda się wsparcie. Robię to dla ciebie, musisz _rozładować_ cały ten stres, Alec. W różnym tego słowa znaczeniu.

\- Jestem zbyt trzeźwy na słabe seksualne aluzje.

Jace zignorował ten komentarz i z wysoko uniesioną głową podszedł do bramkarza pilnującego wejścia do klubu. Facet nie dość, że był co najmniej dwa razy od niego większy, a obwód jego ramienia równał się wielkości głowy Jace'a, to posiadał tak groźny i kamienny wyraz twarzy, że Alec przeczuwał, że wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by padł trupem albo przynajmniej narobił w gacie ze strachu.

Niestety Jace nie okazywał ani grama słabości, co zapewne było jego pierwszym błędem. Bramkarz zmierzył go wzrokiem, a jego malutkie, puste oczy zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej. Chłopak zrobił krok do przodu z zamiarem wyminięcia go i wejścia do środka, lecz wtedy duża, gruba dłoń zacisnęła się na jego barku.

\- A ty gdzie się wybierasz? - zagrzmiał, spoglądając na Jace'a z góry.

\- Do środka? - odparł oczywistym tonem z aroganckim uśmieszkiem. Alec pokręcił głową z politowaniem. - To się właśnie robi, gdy stoi się w kolejce przed _wejściem_ do klubu.

\- Ty nie wejdziesz.

\- Niby dlaczego nie?! - zirytował się Jace. - Bo nie wyglądam na geja? Sorry, koleś, ale to czysta dyskryminacja. Nie o taki kraj walczymy!

\- Po prostu cię nie lubię.

\- Po kilku sekundach? - Jace skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, zapewne po to, by wyglądać bardziej onieśmielająco, ale nawet jego dość imponujące bicepsy nie równały się z tym mięśniakiem. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że na pierwszy rzut oka moja atrakcyjność może być zwodząca i budzić zazdrość w prostakach, ale trzeba mnie lepiej poznać, by przekonać się, że moje wnętrze też jest piękne.

Do tej pory niewzruszona twarz bramkarza zaczęła odrobinę czerwienieć z gniewu.

\- Jak ty mnie nazwałeś?!

Alec pospiesznie złapał swojego kumpla za ramię, a drugą ręką zakrył mu usta, by nie powiedział czegoś, przez co wyląduje na ostrym dyżurze.

\- Lepiej sobie pójdziemy – wymamrotał. Jace odsunął jego dłoń od swojej twarzy.

\- Nie, Alec! Ty musisz wejść do środka.

\- Co tutaj się dzieje? - rozległ się czyjś melodyjny głos za ich plecami. - Dlaczego kolejka nie porusza się do przodu?

\- Jakieś gnojki próbują wtargnąć do środka, panie Bane.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz, Jace? - syknął Alec ze złością. - Masz jakieś życzenie śmierci, czy co? Czemu ciągle musisz sprawiać kłopoty? I niby dlaczego muszę tam wejść? Co ty kombinujesz?

Jace popatrzył na niego, jakby zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć to, o czym myśli, czy jednak skłamać. Alec rozpoznał to spojrzenie, ponieważ znali się prawie całe życie i wiedział, jak wygląda, gdy ma coś na sumieniu.

\- Nieważne – mruknął w końcu. Alec zmarszczył czoło. - To nic wielkiego, Alec. Po prostu chcę, żebyś się trochę rozerwał. Od kiedy wróciłeś z wolontariatu, ciągle tylko trenujesz i pracujesz. Nie robisz niczego dla siebie, więc ja i Izzy postanowiliśmy interweniować.

\- Ty i Izzy? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. - Spiskujecie przeciwko mnie?

Jace przeklął po nosem, co znaczyło, że powiedział za dużo.

\- Możecie wejść. - Alec odwrócił się do bramkarza. - No dalej. Zanim się rozmyślę.

Nim zdołał zapytać, co wpłynęło na zmianę jego zdania, Jace pociągnął go za ramię w stronę głównych drzwi, przez które wydostawała się ogłuszająca muzyka. Od razu można było dostrzec, że wnętrze klubu pęka w szwach. Alec poczuł jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku.

Wszędzie byli faceci; w różnym wieku, o różnej budowie ciała albo kolorze skóry, ale każdy zdawał się bawić znakomicie. Ze zgrozą spostrzegł, że niektórzy są pozbawieni koszulek, a ich nagie, spocone torsy mieniły się w kolorowym świetle lamp dyskotekowych. Według Aleca było tutaj zbyt wiele kontaktu skóry ze skórą.

\- Świetnie tutaj! - krzyknął mu do ucha Jace, po czym parsknął śmiechem, gdy jakiś facet mrugnął do niego okiem.

\- Czuję się jak w piekle – wymamrotał słabo. Mimo że od lat czuł się pewne w swoim ciele oraz ze swoją orientacją, nigdy nie przepadał za takimi miejscami. Nie dość, że było zbyt gorąco i głośno, miał wrażenie, że każdy patrzy na niego jak na ufoludka albo co najmniej zamierza go pożreć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, czemu faceci przychodzili do takich klubów, a Alec po prostu nie był materiałem na przygodę na jedną noc. Był raczej typem chłopaka, który wolał stałe związki.

Choć jeszcze nigdy tak naprawdę nie był w stałym związku, ale nie w tym rzecz.

Odwrócił się, by powiedzieć Jace'owi, że zostanie tutaj kilka minut i wróci do domu, ale jego przyjaciela już nie było przy jego boku. Momentalnie ogarnęła go panika i gorączkowo zaczął się rozglądać na wszystkie strony. Wspiął się na palce, aby dostrzec wśród tłumu jego blond włosy, ale tym razem jego wzrost na nic się zdał. Nagle poczuł się jak mały, wystraszony karzełek wśród napalonych olbrzymów.

Udało mu się wypatrzeć barek, więc zaczął przedzierać się w tamtą stronę, zachowując jak najmniejszy cielesny kontakt. Na ogół nienawidził żadnego kontaktu, cielesnego czy wzrokowego, z całkowicie obcymi ludźmi, więc ta sytuacja pozbawiona możliwości do zachowania przestrzeni osobistej była jego prywatnym skrawkiem piekła.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się dotrzeć do baru, ale gdy w końcu usiadł na jedynym wolnym krześle, był psychicznie i fizycznie wykończony. Machnął ręką na barmana, który miał na sobie potwornie obcisłe czarne spodnie i białą kamizelkę na nagiej klacie, by zamówić dwa piwa. Nie wiedział, czy uda mu się znaleźć Jace'a, ale przypuszczał, że prędzej czy później odnajdzie drogę do baru.

Barman postawił przed nim dwa kufle. Nawet jeśli Jace się nie znajdzie, całe to piwo się nie zmarnuje. W tej chwili bez trudu wypiłby wszystko za jednym zamachem.

\- Wyglądasz na przygnębionego, skarbie.

Alec westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie jestem przygnębiony – odparł buntowniczo. - I nie jestem twoim skarbem.

\- Domyślam się, że nieczęsto odwiedzasz takie kluby. Nadal w szafie?

Odwrócił głowę do siedzącego obok niego faceta. No dobra, był całkiem przystojny z głębokimi, niebieskimi oczami, kwadratową szczęką i ciemnoblond włosami opadającymi na wysokie czoło, ale Alec zdecydowanie nie był w nastroju na tego typu teksty.

\- Jeśli dasz się porwać do tańca, pomogę ci się rozluźnić – powiedział z figlarnym błyskiem w oku, pokazując rząd równych, białych zębów. - Obserwowałem cię od wejścia i chętnie zobaczę, jak poruszasz tym zgrabnym tyłeczkiem.

Na te słowa Alec parsknął śmiechem.

\- Poszukaj szczęścia gdzie indziej – odpowiedział spokojnie. Blondyn popatrzył na niego badawczo, ale po chwili skinął głową ze zrozumieniem i uśmiechnąwszy się do niego półgębkiem, podniósł się z krzesła, by odejść. Alec odetchnął z ulgą. Dawanie komuś kosza szło mu coraz lepiej.

\- Alec! Tutaj jesteś!

Jace pojawił się obok niego jakby wyrósł spod ziemi. Jego zwykle idealnie zaczesane do tyłu włosy opadały mu na czoło, a koszula była rozpięta o dwa guziki więcej niż wcześniej.

\- Mam trzy numery telefonu i jestem pewien, że ktoś uszczypnął mnie w tyłek – oznajmił z zadziwiającą radością, a Alec uniósł brwi. - No co? Ja tylko się dobrze bawię.

\- Jesteś w gejowskim klubie, Jace. Nie jesteś gejem ani bi.

Blondyn machnął ręką na odczepnego i wziął jeden z kufli z piwem. Alec postanowił zostawić ten temat, bo gdy Jace coś sobie ubzdurał, tak łatwo nie odpuszczał. Choć nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jedną z jego obsesji stanie się imprezowanie z tą samą płcią w nocnym klubie.

\- Będziesz tutaj siedział cały wieczór? - wykrzyknął mu do ucha, zamawiając kolejnego drinka. - Przynajmniej udawaj, że się dobrze bawisz. A nuż komuś wpadniesz w oko.

Alec wywrócił oczami. Przemilczał ten drobny fakt, że przed chwilą ktoś go próbował poderwać. Skoro tego wieczoru misją Jace'a stało się znalezienie mu randki, wolał nie podstawiać mu żadnej amunicji.

Chwilę później Jace ponownie się oddalił i szybko zniknął wśród poruszającego się w rytm muzyki tłumu, a Alec ponownie skupił uwagę na swoim piwie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, by czymś się zająć. Wysłał swojej siostrze wiadomość z żądaniem zostawienia go w spokoju i zaprzestania jakichkolwiek prób urozmaicenia mu życia. Po chwili otrzymał odpowiedź:

„ _Jace wziął cię do klubu? Baw się dobrze!”_

Prychnął z irytacją i odłożył telefon na blat, patrząc na niego gniewnie. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu Isabelle odczuje jak bardzo w tej chwili jest na nich wściekły. Ponoć rodzeństwa są w stanie kontaktować się telepatycznie i odczuwać swoje emocje oraz cielesny ból. A może to tyczy się tylko bliźniąt jednojajowych? Niezbyt uważał na biologii. I pewnie powinien darować sobie dalsze picie.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, że ktoś zajmuje wolne krzesło obok niego i miał nadzieję, że nie jest to ten sam natręt co poprzednim razem.

\- Widzę, że jednak dostałeś się do środka.

Alec uniósł głowę, słysząc melodyjny głos przy prawym uchu. Napotkał najpiękniejsze brązowe oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział i zaparło mu dech w piersi. Chłopak siedzący obok niego był Azjatą, ale jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział kogoś takiego; jego oczy podkreślała gruba, czarna kredka, lecz jego dolne powieki mieniły się od brokatu. Alec lekko się odchylił do tyłu, by go lepiej widzieć, zorientował się, że prawie cała jego sylwetka mieni się od brokatu. Miał na sobie czerwoną koszulę z cienkimi, złotymi paskami, ale uwagę przykuwał jego gładki tors z powodu rozpiętych guzików, jakby zapomniał, do czego służą te małe kółeczka. W ciemnych, postawionych wysoko włosach miał cienkie blond pasemka, które opadały luźno na prawą stronę jego głowy. Ale najbardziej uwagę Aleca przyciągnęły jego wąskie, błyszczące wargi, wręcz proszące się o skosztowanie.

\- Gdzie podziewa się twój jasnowłosy partner? - zapytał. Alec patrzył oczarowany, jak jego wargi poruszają się. - Dlaczego zostawił cię samego? To niezbyt miłe.

\- Mój... kto? - wymamrotał zagubiony i przeniósł wzrok na jego oczy. - Och, Jace? Nie jest moim... To mój brat, jest hetero. Choć zdaje mi się, że po dzisiejszym wieczorze będzie można go raczej określić mianem _bi-curious_.

Chłopak roześmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Tym razem wzrok Aleca spoczął na jego szyi i zaczął się zastanawiać, jak bardzo wyraźne są malinki na jego skórze. Co się z nim, do diabła, działo?!

\- A ty jak się bawisz, mój drogi?

Alec jęknął ze zrezygnowaniem, a chłopak zmarszczył czoło.

\- Czy ludzie mogą przestać pytać się mnie jak się bawię? - wyrzucił z siebie. - Albo wmawiać mi się, że powinienem bawić się lepiej! Nie, nie bawię się _dobrze_. Nie cierpię takich miejsc i nie czuję się komfortowo. Czuję się jak w tym koszmarze, gdy jesteś w miejscu publicznym i nagle okazuje się, że jesteś całkiem nagi, a wszyscy się na ciebie gapią.

\- W moich snach przeważnie każdy mi gratuluje – powiedział żartobliwie. Alec posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie. - Szkoda, że nie bawisz się dobrze. Ciężko się napracowałem, aby ten klub tak wyglądał.

Alec zamrugał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli.

\- Ten klub jest moim najnowszym, najbardziej dochodowym projektem – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Jestem architektem. Zaprojektowałem każdy szczegół. Nawet wygląd kufla, który trzymasz.

Alec popatrzył na swój kufel, a potem z powrotem na niego i wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Och, cholera! Przepraszam – wymamrotał w gorączce. - Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, nie chciałem cię urazić. Wszystko wygląda wspaniale, to znaczy... Wykonałeś kawał świetnej pracy.

Nadal mamrotałby w panice, gdyby się nie zorientował, że drugi chłopak praktycznie dusi się ze śmiechu. Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i podrapał się po karku z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Czuł, że jego twarz płonie ze wstydu.

\- Nie jestem urażony – powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Aleca. - Ale nie mogłem sobie darować. Wyglądasz uroczo, gdy się peszysz albo denerwujesz.

Twarz Aleca poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej, lecz nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku od jego twarzy. Przez krótką chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, aż usta szatyna rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Jestem Magnus – przedstawił się, nadal z dłonią na ramieniu Aleca. Wydawało mu się, że czuje lekkie mrowienie w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się ręka tego niezwykle przystojnego chłopaka.

\- Alec – odparł, a jego wzrok po raz kolejny powędrował z jego oczu na usta. Uśmiech Magnusa powiększył się i jednym zgrabnym ruchem dłoni przywołał barmana, prosząc o dwa drinki. Alecowi nawet nie przyszło na myśl, aby zaprotestować.

Kiedy kilka mocnych drinków później te miękkie, smakowite wargi całowały jego usta, a ciepłe dłonie pieściły skórę na dolnej części pleców, nietrzeźwy i rozpalony podnieceniem umysł Aleca stwierdził, że może jednak pomysły Jace'a nie zawsze kończą się katastrofą.

 


	2. Take Back the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału z piosenki "Take Back The Night" - Justin Timberlake

 

Po przebudzeniu do Aleca dotarły trzy następujące rzeczy. Po pierwsze: jego głowa pulsowała bólem, a usta wypełniał ohydny posmak alkoholu i suchość. Po drugie: leżał w swoim łóżku całkiem nagi, a obok niego spał kompletnie nieznany chłopak z ciemnymi włosami, którego nagie plecy kołdra okrywała tylko do połowy, więc domyślił się, że pod nią również nie miał nic na sobie. Po trzecie: ktoś dobijał się do drzwi, a po namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że to właśnie dźwięk dzwonka go obudził.

Przetarł twarz dłonią, powoli spuścił nogi na podłogę, usiadł i dopiero wtedy zaczął panikować.

Wrócił do domu z obcym facetem. Poszedł z Jace'em do gejowskiego klubu i dał się komuś poderwać. W klubie dla gejów. Przyprowadził do domu chłopaka poznanego w klubie. Uprawiał seks z chłopakiem poznanym w klubie dla gejów.

I nic nie pamiętał. Miał kaca. Po nocy spędzonej z obcym facetem po pijaku.

A teraz do jego mieszkania dobijała się jego matka.

Znał to charakterystyczne dzwonienie. Zawsze w taki sposób maltretowała dzwonek, gdy była zniecierpliwiona i zirytowana. Na całe szczęście nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, by dać jej zapasowy klucz, bo wtedy on i Jace mogliby zapomnieć o resztkach prywatności.

Usłyszał szybkie kroki i przekleństwa Jace'a, a potem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i stłumione głosy. W tym momencie za jego plecami rozległ się cichy jęk i szelest pościeli. Alec zamarł w bezruchu. Nie mogło być już gorzej.

– Alec? – usłyszał głos swojej mamy za drzwiami. A jednak mogło.

– Tak! – wychrypiał. Czemu jego głos brzmiał tak słabo? Jak gdyby coś drapało go w gardle. Alec przeklął cicho, domyślając się, co mógł robić z ustami kilka godzin wcześniej. – Zaraz wyjdę! Tylko się ubiorę!

– Zrobię wam śniadanie, chłopcy.

– Chcę bekon – wymamrotał drugi chłopak.

– Cicho – syknął Alec. Kroki kobiety oddaliły się. Co teraz? Wsunął palce we włosy i pociągnął za kosmyki, by jakoś opanować nerwy i odsunąć uwagę od tego przeraźliwego łomotania w głowie.

– To ty jesteś niedorzecznie głośny. – Nadal leżał na brzuchu, więc jego głos był zduszony przez poduszkę. Alec nie widział jego twarzy, ale mniej więcej pamiętał go z klubu.  – Słyszę jak myślisz w panice, jak się mnie szybko pozbyć.

Alec zacisnął powieki. Odetchnął głęboko. Policzył do dziesięciu. Dopiero wtedy wstał z łóżka.

– Teraz to nie wchodzi w grę – wymamrotał. Rozejrzał się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu swoich ciuchów, ale cały pokój był w o wiele większym nieładzie niż poprzedniego wieczoru, gdy przygotowywał się do wyjścia. Z jakiegoś powodu wszystko, co leżało na komodzie przy drzwiach teraz znajdowało się na podłodze. – Moja mama tu jest. Nie możesz... tak po prostu wyjść z mieszkania.

Odpowiedziało mu ciche mruknięcie. Wciąż stał przy komodzie, a gdzieś na tyłach umysłu pamiętał męską dłoń z paznokciami pomalowanymi ciemnoczerwonym lakierem próbującą rozpiąć guziki koszuli Aleca. Potrząsnął głową, by odpędzić od siebie te obrazy.

– Przez chwilę myślałem, że nadal mieszkasz z rodzicami. – Chłopak wsunął obie dłonie pod poduszkę, a Alec patrzył, jak mięśnie jego pleców napinają się. – Wyglądałeś młodo, ale raczej nie aż tak.

– Mieszkam sam. To znaczy... Z moim bratem. Nieważne! Zostań tutaj i, błagam, nie rób hałasu, dopóki nie wyjdzie. Obiecujesz?

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, bo wyglądało na to, że chłopak ponownie zapadł w sen. Alec narzucił na siebie pierwsze co wpadło mu w ręce, przygładził włosy i po wzięciu głębokiego oddechu, wyszedł z pokoju.

Ich mieszkanie nie było duże. Drzwi do jego pokoju od razu wychodziły na salon połączony z aneksem kuchnią i stołem do jadalni, a po prawej znajdowała się łazienka z prysznicem. Po drugiej stronie salonu był niewielki korytarz i drzwi wejściowe, a na jego końcu pokój Jace'a. Obaj wprowadzili się tutaj rok temu, gdy Alec wrócił do kraju z dziesięciomiesięcznego wolontariatu w Afryce i dostał pracę w klubie sportowym Hodge'a Starkweathera, gdzie Jace pracował już od kilku lat jako osobisty trener. Doświadczenie i umiejętności Aleca zdecydowanie się tam przydały, ponieważ od najmłodszy lat trenował różne sporty walki. Wszystko za sprawą jego ojca, Roberta Lightwooda, wieloletniego czampiona MMA. Mimo to Alec nigdy nie przepadał za mieszanymi sztukami walki, jednakże jego zamiłowanie do boksu, kickboxingu oraz taekwondo zdecydowanie uformowało w pewien sposób jego drogę życiową.

Jego mama krzątała się po kuchni, sprzątając brudne naczynia i ścierając plamy z blatu kuchennego. Zwykle starali się utrzymywać porządek, ponieważ Jace nienawidził, gdy coś nie znajdowało się na swoim miejscu, ale akurat wczoraj było inaczej. I pech chciał, że to dzisiaj Maryse postanowiła złożyć im niezapowiedzianą wizytę.

– Gdzie Jace? – zapytał, powoli przechodząc przez salon i usiadł przy jadalnym stole, gdzie czekała na niego kawa. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nie dostrzegł niczego podejrzanego, co mogłoby zdradzić, że jego sypialnia w tym momencie jest przez kogoś okupowana.

– Wysłałam go po zakupy. Nie mogę zrobić śniadania, jeśli lodówka świeci pustkami.

W weekendy przeważnie nie dbali o robienie zakupów, bo wychodzili coś zjeść na miasto i spotykali się z grupą znajomych z pracy.

– Jesteś strasznie blady, Alec – powiedziała, siadając obok niego. – Byliście wczoraj poza domem, tak? Jace mi powiedział.

– Poszliśmy do klubu – wyjaśnił. Miał dwadzieścia cztery lata, od osiemnastego roku życia mieszkał poza domem, a nadal czuł się źle za każdym razem, gdy mówił swojej mamie o jakiejś imprezie. W tej chwili miał wrażenie, że jej niezapowiedziana wizyta oraz potworny kac są karą za brak stanowczości przy pomysłach Jace'a. – Co u Izzy i Maxa?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy jakieś odgłosy ze swojej sypialni, ale na szczęście Maryse nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

– Znasz swoją siostrę. Nadal nie doszła do siebie po oświadczynach tego chłopaka.

– Simona – podsunął i wywrócił oczami. – Przecież go lubisz. Spotykają się od trzech lat, a ty nadal mówisz o nim „ten chłopak”.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jej nastawienie do Simona Lewisa jest zwyczajnie udawane. Z początku również za nim nie przepadał i przez pierwszy rok zastanawiał się, co tak właściwie jego siostra w nim widzi: tylko czekał, aż w końcu się rozstaną. Nie dość, że z wyglądu w zupełności nie pasował do tego typu chłopaków, z którymi przeważnie umawiała się jego siostra, ponieważ nosił okulary i wciąż te same koszule w kratę, to był także potwornym kujonem, który bez przerwy zanudzał ich jakimiś nudnymi informacjami na różne tematy. Jednakże ten dzień nie nadszedł. Kiedy w zeszłym miesiącu wybrali się na krótkie wakacje na Fidżi i wrócili z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym na palcu rozpromienionej Isabelle, stwierdzenie, że Alec był w szoku byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Choć wystarczył mu jeden rzut oka na pełną miłości twarz Simona i uśmiech jego siostry, by zrozumieć, że będą razem bardzo szczęśliwi. Po jakimś czasie zrozumiał, że to dobrze, iż Simon jest zupełnie inny niż ci wszyscy gamonie, z którymi kiedyś spotykała się Izzy.

– Kiedy zaczynasz lekcje w szkole Maxa? – zapytała go Maryse po chwili ciszy.

– Za tydzień, od września.

– Nadal sądzę, że uczenie tak małych dzieci jak się bić jest nierozsądne.

Alec westchnął ciężko. Tę samą rozmowę przeprowadzili dwa tygodnie temu, gdy poinformował ją, że będzie uczył kickboxingu w szkole jego najmłodszego brata.

– Nie będę ich uczyć jak się bić, mamo – odpowiedział ze spokojem. – W kickboxingu chodzi o rozładowanie negatywnych emocji, budowanie kondycji, pewności siebie i rozwój psychiczny. Max od dawna trenuje z Jace'em, sama widzisz, że dobrze to na niego wpływa. Ja też zaczynałem młodo. Jak na kobietę, która wyszła za gwiazdora MMA, masz zadziwiająco negatywne podejście do sportów walki.

Wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się diametralnie, w oczach czułość mieszała się ze strachem. Przyłożyła twarz do jego policzka, a Alec nagle znów poczuł się jak mały chłopiec.

– Myślę, że zbyt często byłam świadkiem jego kontuzji – przyznała prawie szeptem. Alec przełknął ślinę, bo doskonale wiedział, co ma na myśli. W ciągu tych piętnastu lat, od kiedy zaczął trenować sporty walki, doświadczył tak wielu różnych kontuzji, iż nie był w stanie nawet ich zliczyć. Jednakże za każdym razem strach w oczach jego rodzicielki był dokładnie taki sam.

Pospiesznie wstała od stołu, zapewne po to, aby ukryć wilgotne oczy, a Alec skupił uwagę na swojej kawie. Zwykle trzymał się z dala od kofeiny, bo źle wpływała na jego zdrowie i treningi, ale w tym momencie niespecjalnie go to obchodziło. A tym bardziej wstrzymywał się od alkoholu, ale wczoraj jego samokontrola najwyraźniej została zakłócona przez piękne oczy.

Zerknął na zegarek stojący na lodówce; dochodziła dziesiąta rano. Zaczął zastanawiać się, w jak najszybszy sposób pozbyć się Maryse oraz tego chłopaka w jego łóżku (mimo że jakaś część jego umysłu miała ochotę do niego wrócić). Nawet jeśli cała ta sytuacja była przerażająca, oszałamiająca, a tym bardziej niezręczna nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ten chłopak był niesamowicie przystojny i naprawdę dobry w łóżku. Nie pamiętał każdego szczegółu, ale powoli w jego głowie zaczęły pojawiać się niewyraźne obrazy, co tylko sprawiło, że jego twarz pokryła się rumieńcem.

– Alec? – Podniósł głowę, słysząc zaciekawiony głos jego mamy. Trzymała w dłoni czerwony, błyszczący materiał. – Czyja to koszula?

W tym momencie poczuł, że uchodzi z niego całe powietrze. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle, a serce zaczęło walić jak oszalałe. Przypomniał sobie, jak wciągnął tego chłopaka do ciemnego salonu, zaciskając palce na tym fascynującym materiale, podczas gdy jego dłonie zaciskały się na biodrach Aleca, a usta pieściły skórę na jego szyi. Pamiętał, że męczył się z resztą złotych guzików, a gdy w końcu udało mu się wszystkie rozpiąć, przed jego oczami pojawił cudowny widok nagiego torsu z idealnie uformowanymi mięśniami brzucha. Koszula musiała spaść za fotel, choć wtedy go to nie obchodziło.

Zerwał się na równe nogi, przy okazji przewracając z hukiem jedno z krzeseł, a Maryse cofnęła się o krok, zaskoczona jego nagłą reakcją. Wyszarpnął ciuch z jej dłoni, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie znajdzie żadnego logicznego wyjaśnienia. Ani on, ani Jace nie nosili tak kolorowych, ekstrawaganckich ubrań.

– To jest... nie moje? – wymamrotał słabo, przecierając kark wolną dłonią. Zobaczył, że wzrok kobiety ląduje na jego szyi, a jej oczy rozszerzają się lekko. Dopiero wtedy poczuł pod palcami łagodne pieczenie i jęknął w duchu. Nie wyprosi tego kolesia grzecznie ze swojego mieszkania. Co to, to nie, po prostu wyrzuci go przez okno. – Mamo, ja...

– Alec, czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś? – zapytała, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć podekscytowanie. Zmarszczył czoło. – Jace również nic mi nie powiedział.

– Nie powiedział o...

– Synku, tak się cieszę! – zawołała i złapawszy jego twarz w swoje dłonie, ucałowała go w oba policzki. Czyżby nadal nie do końca wytrzeźwiał? Ponieważ zdawało mu się, że jego mama właśnie cieszyła się, że _kogoś zaliczył_. Co się, do cholery, działo?! – Od kiedy wróciłeś z Afryki, zachowujesz się inaczej, stałeś się bardziej zamknięty w sobie.

– Mamo, o czym ty mówisz? – wtrącił niecierpliwie.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam, że masz chłopaka? – spytała, a Alec zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. Och, o to jej chodziło.

– Ja nie mam...

– Obawiałam się, że pobyt tam źle na ciebie wpłynął i nie będziesz w stanie przez dłuższy czas zaznać szczęścia. Tak się o ciebie martwiłam... – Do jej oczu znów napłynęły łzy, a wszystkie wyjaśnienia, jakie cisnęły się na usta, zamarły mu w gardle. – Nie musiałeś trzymać tego w tajemnicy, Alec. Wiem, że nie zawsze byliśmy wyrozumiałymi rodzicami, ale chcemy tylko twojego szczęścia. Wiesz o tym, prawda? Mógłbyś przyprowadzić go na przyjęcie zaręczynowe Isabelle i Simona. Chętnie go poznam. Jak ma na imię?

Alec otworzył usta, ale w głowie miał jedną, wielką pustkę. W tej chwili nie mógł powiedzieć jej prawdy. Ostatnim razem widział ją tak szczęśliwą, gdy Izzy ogłosiła swoje zaręczyny z Simonem. Maryse okazywała tak głębokie uczucia tylko w najbardziej poważnych sytuacjach, więc czuł, że w tym momencie prawda mogłaby wręcz złamać jej serce.

Był tylko jeden problem. Jak _on_ , do diabła, miał na _imię_?

– Mack – wykrztusił w końcu. Choć był pewien, że jego imię tak nie brzmiało. Chyba był w miarę blisko.

 

*

 

Po tej oszałamiającej rozmowie, Maryse wyszła dość szybko, nie przygotowując im śniadania, ponieważ Jace nadal nie wrócił z zakupów. Alec wciąż ściskał w dłoni tę zdradziecką koszulę. Miał wielkie szczęście, że mama nie nalegała, by go poznać właśnie w tym momencie. Na pewno zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest w jego sypialni, sądząc po jej wymownych uśmiechach rzucanych w stronę zamknięte drzwi, przez które Alec jeszcze bardziej miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu.

Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju. Chłopak już nie spał, ale siedział na łóżku, wsparty plecami na poduszce, a kołdra ledwo zakrywała jego biodra. Gdyby Alec nie czuł się, jakby za moment miał zemdleć, ten widok zdecydowanie by go podniecił.

– Magnus – powiedział, przesuwając palcami po swoich rozczochranych włosach.

– Co?

– Moje imię. Dziwię się, że nie pamiętasz, bo wyjękiwałeś je w nocy wiele razy.

Alec zacisnął powieki. To nie działo się naprawdę.

– Więc wszystko słyszałeś? – wymamrotał słabo.

– Muszę być naprawdę dobry w łóżku. Pierwszy raz ktoś chce przedstawić mnie swojej rodzinie po jednym razie. – Zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów. – Teoretycznie, dwóch razach. Masz niezłą kondycję, jestem pod wrażeniem.

Zignorował go, chociaż te słowa przywołały wspomnienia. Bardzo miłe, gorące wspomnienia.

– Przepraszam – mruknął, podchodząc bliżej łóżka i rzucił mu jego koszulę. – Mama jest dość... Znalazła tę koszulę i od razu wyciągnęła pochopne wnioski. Wyjaśnię jej wszystko przy następnej okazji. Teraz po prostu... nie mogłem.

– W porządku. – Magnus wzruszył ramionami i podniósł się z łóżka. Alec odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że jednak ma na sobie bokserki, choć były tak nisko osadzone, że widać było ciemne włosy łonowe. – Wiem, jakie są matki. Prawdę mówiąc, to nie wiem, ale domyślam się.

Alec tylko skinął głową, nie pytając, o co mu tak właściwie chodziło. Czuł się już wystarczająco niekomfortowo, więc nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na prowadzenie zwyczajnej pogawędki. W tej chwili chciał jedynie, aby Magnus jak najszybciej sobie poszedł. Gdyby Jace go tutaj zastał, ta konfrontacja byłaby o wiele, wiele gorsza. Na samą myśl zrobiło mu się słabo.

Ukrył twarz w dłoni, by nie patrzeć na ubierającego się Magnusa i dać mu odrobinę prywatności. Jednak nagle coś opadło na jego kolana i podniósł wzrok. Leżała na nich karta w delikatnym odcieniu fioletu.

– Moja wizytówka – oznajmił Magnus z lekkim uśmiechem. – Zadzwoń do mnie, Alexandrze.

Nie był w stanie nic z siebie wydusić. Magnus mrugnął do niego okiem, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, a Alec podniósł wizytówkę. _Magnus Bane. Zadzwoń, a odmienię twoje życie._

W to Alec akurat nie wątpił. Jego życie wystarczająco się odmieniło i to w ciągu niecałej doby.

– Coś ty za jeden?

Słysząc zaskoczony głos Jace'a, Alec jęknął w rozżaleniu. Co jeszcze może się dzisiaj stać?!

Chciał jak najszybciej się go pozbyć, ale teraz będzie to praktycznie niemożliwe, ponieważ jego brat łatwo nie odpuści. Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju, Jace stał w kuchni, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na Magnusa. Na język cisnęło mu się bardzo wiele pytań, a kiedy tak patrzył raz na Aleca, raz na Magnusa, jego podejrzliwy uśmieszek zaczął się powiększać.

– Mam nadzieję, że zadbaliście o zabezpieczenie – powiedział.

Alec ścisnął nasadę nosa między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał dodać coś jeszcze i bardziej go pogrążyć, chwycił Magnusa za ramię i pociągnął go w stronę drzwi. Przestał dbać o jakiekolwiek pozory albo zwykłą grzeczność. Miał już całkowicie dość tego dnia.

Mimo to Magnus wyglądał na rozbawionego, gdy zatrzymali się przed frontowymi drzwiami.

– Nie marszcz czoła, mój drogi – powiedział łagodnym tonem. – Jesteś zbyt śliczny, aby tak się zamartwiać.

Przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć. Na ustach Magnusa wciąż błąkał się lekki uśmieszek, gdy nieznacznie wspiął się na palce i złożył na ustach Aleca delikatny pocałunek. Nie przypominał tego gorącego pocałunku, który dzielili na ciemnym korytarzu tamtego klubu. Ten sprawił, że z jakiegoś powodu Alec poczuł, jak jego spięte mięśnie rozluźniają się, a wszystkie troski schodzą na dalszy plan.

Drzwi zamknęły się za tym niesamowitym chłopakiem, a Alec gwałtownie wrócił na ziemię.

– Spierdoliłem sprawę – wymamrotał z czołem opartym na drewnianej powierzchni.

– Zdecydowanie coś pierdoliłeś. – Jego brat parsknął śmiechem. – Albo raczej _kogoś_.

– Jace! Nie pomagasz. – Przeszedł przez pokój i rzucił się na kanapę z głośnym westchnieniem. – To wszystko twoja wina.

– Moja wina? – powtórzył Jace, stając za kanapą i oparł się na niej łokciami, pochylając nad Alekiem. – Miałeś tylko trochę poflirtować i potańczyć. Nie kazałem ci zaciągać do łóżka obcego kolesia.

– Twoje intencje nie były tak do końca jasne – zadrwił.

– Czym się przejmujesz? Nie ty pierwszy miałeś przygodę na jedną noc.

– Wiesz, że mama tu była. Sam ją wpuściłeś.

Tym razem Jace posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

– Gdybym wiedział, że nie jesteś sam, lepiej bym cię krył. Nawet nie widziałem, że z kimś wychodzisz. Gadałem z grupą kolesi, którzy kiedyś u nas trenowali, wypiliśmy kilka drinków, a potem dostałem od ciebie SMS-a, że wracasz do domu, więc zostałem tam dłużej. Po powrocie od razu poszedłem spać... Nie mów mi, że mama nakryła was w łóżku?

Alec skrzywił się na samą myśl, co by było, gdyby do tego doszło.

– Myśli, że Magnus jest moim chłopakiem.

Na moment zaległa cisza, aż nagle Jace wybuchnął tak głośnym, niekontrolowanym śmiechem, że stado ptaków siedzących na drzewie za oknem w popłochu wzbiło się w powietrze.

 


	3. How could you let this get to desperate measures?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału z piosenki "Desperate Measures" Mariana's Trench.

 

Resztę dnia postanowił spędzić na siłowni. Tylko w taki sposób potrafił pozbierać myśli i ogarnąć wszystko to, co dzisiaj miało miejsce.

Ze słuchawkami w uszach ćwiczył na bieżni przez pierwsze dwa kwadransy, a przez jego głowę wciąż przelatywały wspomnienia z ostatniej nocy. Nadal czuł wstyd za samego siebie, że pierwszy raz w życiu miał przygodę na jedną noc i do tego z chłopakiem, którego poznał w gejowskim klubie. Takie zachowanie nie było w jego stylu. Alec nigdy nie robił _takich_ głupot. To było bardziej w stylu Jace'a.

Prawdę mówiąc, momentami Alec zazdrościł swojemu przybranemu bratu z jaką beztroską podchodził do spraw, które dla Aleca wydawały się zbyt poważne albo nie do przyjęcia. Zapewne dlatego, gdy wypił o kilka drinków za dużo (które Magnus bez przerwy mu zamawiał, gdy rozmawiali przy barze), choć raz w życiu postanowił zrobić coś całkowicie spontanicznego. Chciał poczuć, że żyje; że potrafi zrobić coś szalonego. A ten tonący w brokacie, fantazyjny chłopak nadawał się do tego idealnie.

Nieczęsto zdarzało się, że ktoś, kto rzeczywiście wpadł Alekowi w oko, również odwzajemniał jego zainteresowanie. Magnus miał w sobie coś, co go przyciągało. Był nie tylko intrygujący ze swoim zamiłowaniem do brokatowego makijażu i szokujących, kolorowych strojów, ale jego unikatowa osobowość zdawała składać się z wielu grubych warstw, które chciałby po kolei odkryć i przekonać się, co kryje się pod każdą z nich.

Niestety, wyglądało to, że Alec już na samych początku zepsuł tę znajomość. Ich jedno-nocna przygoda była tym, czym była - jednorazowym wybrykiem napalonego idioty. Wyszedł na jeszcze większego idiotę, gdy z samego rana odwiedziła go jego rodzicielka i narobiła mu wstydu, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Właśnie dlatego Alec nigdy nie robił takich rzeczy. Wszystkie nieplanowane, niekontrolowane czyny w końcu przynoszą konsekwencje.

Zszedł z bieżni i podszedł do swojej torby sportowej, by wyciągnąć z niej butelkę wody. Jednocześnie zerknął na swój telefon, a poza wiadomością od Jace'a, znalazł również nieodebrane połączenie od Izzy. Szybko odpisał Jace'owi, że będzie w domu za pół godziny, po czym wybrał numer siostry.

– Alec, ty mały gnojku! – wykrzyknęła do słuchawki na powitanie. Przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, czym ją tak zdenerwował i zaczął przeszukiwać pamięć, aż nagle dotarło do niego, o co chodzi.

– Rozmawiałaś z mamą...

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że masz chłopaka?! Zdaję sobie sprawę, że przez te lata mogliśmy trochę oddalić się od siebie... Podróżowałeś po świecie, wyprowadziłeś się, podczas gdy ja wciąż mieszkam w domu, ale, na litość Boską, Alec! Jesteśmy rodzeństwem! Jeśli nie będziemy dzielić się takimi informacjami, nic nam nie pozostanie, oddalimy się od siebie jeszcze bardziej. Byłeś pierwszą osobą, której powiedziałam o Simonie, bo nie wyobrażałam sobie, żeby ktoś inny mógł dowiedzieć się przed tobą. Mama też dowiedziała się _przypadkiem_! Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałeś?! W czym problem, Alec? Czego się wstydzisz?

– Niczego się nie wstydzę – wtrącił potulnym tonem, gdy dziewczyna nabrała oddechu. – To po prostu...

– Nowa sprawa? – podsunęła. Chciał powiedzieć, że to _zwyczajna_ _nieprawda_ , lecz coś w tonie jej głosu go powstrzymało. Mruknął tylko w potwierdzeniu. – Och, Alec, musisz wiedzieć, że wszyscy bardzo się cieszymy.

– Wszyscy? – zdziwił się. – Kto jeszcze wie?

– Rodzice, Max, mój Simon... Och, nawet mama Simona! Właśnie tutaj jest i...

Resztę jej słów zakłóciły jakieś szelesty, a chwilę później w słuchawce rozległ się znajomy kobiecy głos.

– Dzień dobry, pani Lewis – wymamrotał. Spotkał tę kobietę tylko raz, gdy wrócił z Afryki, a Izzy postanowiła zorganizować mu przyjęcie powitalne i zaprosiła praktycznie każdego, kto przyszedł jej do głowy. W tej chwili czuł się dość dziwnie z myślą, że mama jego przyszłego szwagra cieszy się, że z kimś się spotyka. Przegapił moment, w którym jego życie zamieniło się w cyrk.

– Cóż to za wspaniała wiadomość, Alec? Isabelle cała promienieje. Wydaje mi się, że wygląda na bardziej radosną niż po swoich zaręczynach.

– Bez przesady! – rozległ się urażony głos Simona gdzieś w tle. – Dlaczego robicie z tego taką aferę?

– Też się zastanawiam. – Alec westchnął ciężko. – To nic wielkiego...

– Nie bagatelizuj tego! – zawołała Izzy, a potem jej głos znów stał się wyraźniejszy, co znaczyło, że odebrała telefon od pani Lewis. – On na pewno na to nie zasługuje. Jak ma na imię? Mama nie mogła sobie przypomnieć.

Alec zawahał się. Mógłby wymyślić jakieś byle jakie imię, pierwsze, jakie wpadnie mu do głowy, a po jakimś czasie po prostu powiedzieć im, że zerwali. Jego rodzina musiałaby pogodzić się z faktem, że po raz kolejny jest sam, bo on już dawno do tego przywykł. Dlatego nie rozumiał, co skłoniło go do powiedzenia prawdy w całym tym niedorzecznym kłamstwie.

– Magnus. Ma na imię Magnus.

 

*

 

Jace siedział przy stole i patrzył tępo na Aleca, który opierał się o blat kuchenny z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

– Więc cała nasza rodzina wie, że masz chłopaka – powtórzył dokładnie to, co Alec przed chwilą mu powiedział. – Włącznie z mamą Simona. Pewnie wiedzą też o tym nasi dziadkowie i siostra taty. Wiesz, jak szybko wieści roznoszą się w tej rodzinie. Jestem pewien, że mama jest właśnie teraz w trakcie pisania maila do wujka we Włoszech. W końcu jesteś jego ulubieńcem. On musi wiedzieć.

Alec przetarł dłonią kark. Jak zwykle Jace okazywał swoje wsparcie w całkowicie niepomocny sposób.

– A ty podałeś im imię chłopaka, z którym spędziłeś jedną noc. – Jace wciągnął powietrze przez nos i zacisnął wargi, ale jego oczy zdradzały, że z trudnością panował nad śmiechem. – A teraz chcą, żebyś przyprowadził go na przyjęcie zaręczynowe Izzy i Simona w następny weekend. Czy widzisz ironię w tej sytuacji? _Czemu_? – spytał z naciskiem. – Czemu akurat on, Alec?

– Nie wiem! – wykrzyknął, wyrzucając ręce w górę. Rzadko zdarzało mu się podnosić głos, ale teraz był na skraju wytrzymania. – Nie chciałem znowu skłamać!

– Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że podanie innego imienia jest mniejszym kłamstwem niż udawanie, że ma się chłopaka. Nie trafiłbyś za to do piekła. Co innego, gdybyś podczas seksu wypowiedział inne imię. Akurat to jest niewybaczalnym grzechem. Wiem, co mówię.

Alec zmroził go spojrzeniem.

– Czy chociaż raz mógłbyś mi pomóc? – zapytał ze złością. – Albo chociaż doradzić, co mam teraz zrobić? Poza powiedzeniem prawdy, oczywiście.

Jace otworzył usta i przybrał zadumaną minę, ale po krótkiej chwili je zamknął. Zrobił ruch, jak gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale rozmyślił się i potrząsnął głową. Odchylił się na krześle, założył ręce za głowę, wpatrując się w ścianę ze zmarszczonym czołem. Po czym westchnąwszy, spojrzał ponownie na Aleca.

– Nic nie mam – mruknął ze wzruszeniem ramion. Alec jęknął w rozżaleniu. – Może poproś tego kolesia, żeby udawał twojego chłopaka przez jeden weekend?

Alec roześmiał się ponuro.

– Nie, nie ma mowy.

Na samą myśl zrobiło mu się słabo. Nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że stawienie czoła rodzinie na przyjęciu, na którym zjawi się sam, będzie o wiele gorsze.

– Nie chcę zagłębiać się w to kłamstwo jeszcze bardziej – powiedział, siadając przy stole na wprost brata. – Poza tym on na pewno się nie zgodzi.

– Więc zapłać mu. – Alec posłał mu pełne politowania spojrzenie. – Albo wynajmij kogoś. Mama nie wie, jak on wygląda.

– Nie, nadal mam jakąś godność.

– Serio? – Jace parsknął śmiechem. – W tej chwili jakoś w to wątpię.

Alec skulił się w sobie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Cokolwiek by nie wymyślili, nic nie wydawało się odpowiednie. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał przyznać się do kłamstwa, ale wtedy na pewno wyjdzie na jaw, że spędził noc z nieznajomym chłopakiem.

– Jace? – odezwał się, nie podnosząc głowy. – Daj mi mój telefon.

– Chcesz, żebym wybrał numer? Tak trochę dłonie ci się trzęsą, więc jeszcze tego by brakowało, żebyś zadzwonił do kogoś innego. Wystarczająco namieszałeś.

Wyczuł, że chłopak staje obok niego, więc uniósł lewą rękę i wymierzył mu mocny cios prosto w brzuch. Jace przeklął siarczyście, co sprawiło, że Alec uśmiechnął się pod nosem w zadowoleniu.

Kiedy w końcu podniósł wzrok, telefon i wizytówka Magnusa leżały przed nim na stole.

 _Odmienię twoje życie._ Te słowa na wizytówce zdawały się krzyczeć na niego jak z ogromnego, świecącego neonu. Zanim zdołał się rozmyślić, chwycił telefon i lekko drżącą dłonią wklepał te kilka cyfr. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Jace siedzi w fotelu i wpatruje się w niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Magnus Bane – rozległ się w słuchawce śpiewny głos. – W czym mogę ci pomóc w ten piękny wieczór?

Głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Jakim cudem Magnus wiedział, kto do niego dzwoni? Przecież nie dał mu swojego numeru. To niemożliwe, aby domyślił się, że Alec potrzebuje naprawdę wielkiej przysługi.

– Halo? Jest tam kto? Słyszę twój oddech. Jeśli jesteś zboczeńcem, przynajmniej coś powiedz. Nie mam nic przeciwko zabawie przez telefon.

Alec roześmiał się trochę nerwowo, po czym momentalnie zatkał sobie usta dłonią.

– To ja – wydusił w końcu. – To znaczy... Alec. Um, to... Pewnie nie masz pojęcia...

– Alexander – wtrącił z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w głosie. – Jestem zaskoczony twoim telefonem. Zazwyczaj faceci czekają kilka dni, aby oddzwonić. Nie chcą wyjść na desperatów.

– Jestem zdesperowany. To znaczy.... Cholera!

Gorączkowo wcisnął czerwoną słuchawkę i rzucił telefon na stół, jakby go popatrzył.

– Co to było? – zdziwił się Jace.

– Spanikowałem...

– Był czas – zaczął Jace spokojnym tonem – kiedy z dumą przyznawałem, że Alec Lightwood jest moim bratem. W tym właśnie momencie to uległo zmianie.

Telefon nagle zaczął dzwonić. Alec wytrzeszczył oczy. Magnus na pewno zamierzał powiedzieć mu, żeby nigdy więcej do niego nie dzwonił, bo naśle na niego policję.

– Przepraszam – wybąkał po odebraniu. – Nie powinienem dzwonić...

– Cieszę się, że jednak to zrobiłeś, Alexandrze.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się. Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, bo Magnus pamiętał jego imię, pełne imię, którego nie używał, a Alec _jego_ imię zapomniał. – Ja tylko...

– Domyślam się, że nie robisz tego często? – W jego głosie nadal słychać było rozbawienie, ale również coś kojącego, co sprawiło, że Alec był w stanie normalnie oddychać.

– Nie dzwonię do kolesi, z którymi spałem zeszłej nocy? Raczej nie – mruknął, ignorując cichy śmiech Jace'a. Wolałby prowadzić tę rozmowę prywatnie, z dala od wścibskich uszu brata, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie wchodziło w grę. Jace był o krok od wzięcia miski popcornu, sądząc po jego wyrazie twarzy.

– Miałem na myśli – odezwał się Magnus – że nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do okazywania swojego zainteresowania. Takie wrażenie odniosłem w klubie.

– Nie jestem zamknięty – wyjaśnił i odchrząknął. – Nie ukrywam się z... Jestem po prostu...

– Ostrożny.

Alec wypuścił ze świstem powietrze.

– Tak, dokładnie...

– Domyśliłem się tego, gdy potrzebowałeś kilku drinków i dłuższej rozmowy, by przyznać, że chcesz mnie pocałować. Mimo że widziałem tę chęć w twoich oczach, gdy tylko obok ciebie usiadłem.

Przygryzł wargę, by powstrzymać się przed wydaniem w siebie jakiegoś ośmieszającego odgłosu. Ton Magnusa brzmiał figlarnie, przez co Alec poczuł to dziwne uczucie w brzuchu na samo wspomnienie poprzedniego wieczoru. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wyznał na głos, co chodziło mu wtedy po głowie. Wydawało mu się, że te słowa tylko odbijają się o jego oczarowany tym osobnikiem umysł.

– Chciałem... – zaczął niepewnie, ale głos znów odmówił posłuszeństwa.

– Tak, Alexandrze?

– Chciałem cię przeprosić za... Dzisiaj rano to wszystko... – Przyłożył zaciśniętą pięść do czoła, sfrustrowany swoją umysłową niedołężnością. – Zrobił się jeden wielki bałagan.

Magnus zamruczał w potwierdzeniu, a ten dźwięk sprawił, że Aleca zalała fala gorąca. Pamiętał, że właśnie takie odgłosy Magnus wydawał z siebie, gdy Alec pieścił ustami jego nabrzmiałego członka.

Ta rozmowa powoli wyrywała się spod kontroli.

– Chodzi o to, że zrobiłem coś głupiego – wyznał w końcu, by wrócić na odpowiedni tor. – O wiele głupszego od przyprowadzenia do domu nieznajomego z klubu.

Tym razem Magnus wydawał z siebie oburzone mruknięcie.

– Właśnie dogłębnie mnie uraziłeś, Alexandrze.

– Co? Och, ja nie. – Wytrzeszczył oczy i spojrzał na Jace'a, szukając pomocy. – Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, Magnus. Choć nie robię takich rzeczy, to naprawdę tego nie żałuję. Naprawdę dobrze się z tobą bawiłem.

– Miło mi to słyszeć – powiedział, a Alec zorientował się, że nie był ani trochę obrażony. To był tylko żart. – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, wybacz. Jesteś uroczy, gdy tak się płoszysz, choć żałuję, że nie mogę widzieć twojej zarumienionej, przystojnej buźki.

Na te słowa Alec zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

– Magnus, to nie pora na żarty – mruknął z wyrzutem. Mimo to miał jakąś dziwną ochotę, by się uśmiechnąć. – Miałem koszmarny dzień.

– Przykro mi to słyszeć. W takim razie, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

Alec otworzył usta, ale niespodziewanie do jego głowy napłynęło kilka nieczystych myśli, które wcale nie były powodem, dla którego dzwonił.

– Nie wierzę, że właśnie o _tym_ myślisz – odezwał się Jace ze śmiechem. Alec spojrzał na niego.

– Zamknij się – syknął. – Nie ty, Magnus! Mój brat jest... Nieważne. Dzwonię, ponieważ te dzisiejsze odwiedziny mojej mamy przerodziły się w coś, czego nadal nie do końca udało mi się ogarnąć. Słyszałeś naszą rozmowę, prawda? Zamierzałem powiedzieć im prawdę, ale potem moja siostra zrobiła aferę i wszyscy już wiedzą, nawet mama jej narzeczonego i jest mi tak strasznie głupio, ale znalazłem się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, choć zrozumiem, jeśli uznasz mnie za kompletnego wariata i poślesz do diabła.

– Alec – przerwał mu spokojnie, gdy nabrał oddechu – twój słowotok jest słodki, ale nie mam pojęcia, do czego zmierzasz.

Nabrał powietrza do płuc i wyprostował się na krześle.

– Moja rodzina myśli, że mam chłopaka – powiedział. – I podałem im twoje imię.

Zerknął na Jace'a, który uniósł dwa kciuki do góry.

– Schlebiasz mi, Alexandrze. Tym razem pamiętasz moje imię. – Ton Magnusa brzmiał lekko, ale Alec i tak jęknął w duchu. O tej drobnej wpadce wolałby zapomnieć. – Mówiąc szczerze, nie jestem zaskoczony, choć jeszcze nigdy nie znalazłem się w takiej sytuacji.

– Ja też nie – odparł pospiesznie Alec. – W żadnej z tych sytuacji. Nie chodzę do klubów z zamiarem poderwania kogoś, nie obściskuję się na ciemnym korytarzu ani tym bardziej nie zaciągam do łóżka.

– Za dużo informacji!– wykrzyknął Jace. Udał, że zbiera mu się na wymioty.

– Więc wyjdź.

– Nie ma mowy. Robi się coraz ciekawiej.

Alec wywrócił oczami. W słuchawce rozległ się śmiech Magnusa.

– Alec, jest w porządku. Nie przeszkadza mi, że podałeś im moje imię.

– Nie? – zdziwił się. Zapłonęła iskierka nadziei, że nie będzie to najbardziej ośmieszającą rzeczą, jaką zrobił w życiu. – Więc zgadzasz się? Na udawanie mojego chłopaka?

Po drugiej stronie zaległa cisza, a Alec wstrzymał oddech. Nie planował wypalić tego tak bez ogródek, ale w przeciwnym razie nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

– Chcesz, żebym udawał twojego chłopaka – powtórzył Magnus dość chłodnym tonem głosu. – Nie chodziło tylko o podanie im mojego imienia.

– Moja siostra i jej narzeczony wyprawiają przyjęcie zaręczynowe. Chodzi o spędzenie całego weekendu z moją rodziną? – Próbował zachować spokój, ale mimo to jego głos zabrzmiał niepewnie. Magnus znów milczał. – Zapłacę ci.

– Za kogo ty mnie masz, Alec? Nie jestem chłopakiem do wynajęcia. A może sądzisz, że udzielam usług, które wymagają zapłaty?

– Nie, nie! – odpowiedział w gorączce, a serce zaczęło walić mu jak szalone. – Nie miałem... Nie uważam, że... Magnus, ja nie...

Kiedy zamilkł, bo nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic, czym mógłby złagodzić sytuację, usłyszał cichy chichot, który z sekundy na sekundę robił się głośniejszy. Alec przełknął ślinę.

– Żartowałeś.

– To jest zbyt łatwe – powiedział między wybuchami śmiechu. – Nie wezmę od ciebie żadnych pieniędzy.

– Więc się zgadzasz?

– Nie. – Alekowi zrzedła mina. – Nie tak od razu, mój drogi. Muszę to przemyśleć.

– Och, oczywiście. Doskonale to rozumiem. Będę ci dozgonnie wdzięczny, jeśli się zgodzisz, ale... Zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz. Taka przysługa wymaga poświęcenia i...

– Udawanie związku ze słodkim, przystojnym mężczyzną nie jest żadnym poświęceniem. To sama przyjemność, Alexandrze. Muszę upewnić się, że nie mam innych obowiązków w tych dniach. Mój grafik jest bardzo napięty. Za to mam pewną propozycję.

Alec na moment wstrzymał oddech. Mimo że Magnus tak właściwie na nic się nie zgodził, poczuł niewielką ulgę, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że wszystko zmierza w dobrą stronę. Tak czy siak, ta rozmowa będzie nawiedzać go w koszmarach przez wiele, wiele lat i za każdym razem, gdy tylko sobie o niej przypomni, będzie czuł taki sam dyskomfort, jak w tej właśnie chwili.

– Spotkajmy się na kawie – zaproponował Magnus. – Możemy porozmawiać o tym twarzą w twarz, a po namyśle udzielę ci odpowiedzi, czy chcę być twoim chłopakiem czy nie. Udawanym chłopakiem, oczywiście.

– Oczywiście – przytaknął i uśmiechnął się do siebie. – Kawa, jasne. To dobry pomysł. Kiedy i gdzie? Jutro nie pracuję.

– Więc jutro w południe w kawiarni _Tony's Estate_.

– Wiem, gdzie to jest. W takim razie... Do jutra?

– Do zobaczenia, Alexandrze.

Alec opuścił telefon, gdy Magnus rozłączył się i wypuścił powietrze ustami. Miał wrażenie, że przez całą tę rozmowę jego ciało nie pamiętało, jak się oddycha. W uszach mu szumiało, jego głowa wydawała się lekka, jak gdyby był pod wpływem jakiś środków odurzających, a koszulka przykleiła się do jego ciało z powodu potu.

– Zgodził się? – głos Jace'a przywrócił go na ziemię.

– Nie tak do końca? – Wzruszył ramionami i przesunął dłonią po włosach. Jego czoło również było mokre od potu, a krótkie kosmyki przykleiły się do skóry. Jak to się stało, że spocił się jak świnia podczas zwykłej rozmowy? Fakt faktem, nie była to zwykła rozmowa, bo nie codziennie planuje się udawany związek, ale to nie powód, by jego ciało reagowało tak gwałtownie. – Pójdziemy na kawę, żeby pogadać.

Jace uniósł brwi, a kącik jego ust zadrgał lekko. Podszedł do stołu i oparł się o niego biodrem, spoglądając z góry na Aleca.

– Podsumujmy, bo chyba nie wszystko rozumiem. – Wyciągnął przed siebie prawą pięść i wyprostował pierwszy palec. – Poznałeś go w klubie dla gejów. Przeleciałeś go. Rano nasza mama wzięła go za twojego chłopaka. On prawie zgodził się, żeby udawać twojego chłopaka. A jutro idziecie na randkę.

Alec z krzywą miną popatrzył na pięć wyprostowanych palców swojego brata. Powoli kiwnął głową, na co Jace po raz kolejny wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

– To najlepsza rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek ci się przydarzyła – powiedział, praktycznie czerwony na twarzy z rozbawienia. – Nasz grzeczny, rozsądny Alec zrobił coś całkowicie nieprzyzwoitego i nierozsądnego. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, jak to się rozwinie.

– Albo obróci się przeciwko mnie – mruknął markotnie. – Prędzej czy później to kłamstwo wróci, żeby ugryźć mnie w tyłek, prawda?

– Prawdopodobnie – odparł ze śmiechem Jace.

 


	4. Get Out While You Still Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział miał pojawić się już dawno, ale miałam ostatnio zbyt dużo zmartwień na głowie, by myśleć o pisaniu. Cieszę się, że historia przypadła Wam do gustu, bo byłam trochę niepewna przed publikowaniem rozdziałów. Klikajcie kudos, jeśli wam się podoba. Piszcie, co do tej pory sądzicie o tej historii. Świetnie się bawię przy pisaniu o Malecu, więc jeszcze wiele przed nami. Dopiero zaczyna się rozkręcać. :)
> 
> Tytuł rozdziału z piosenki "Get Out While You Can" - James Bay.

Tej nocy nie zmrużył oka. Przez cały czas milion myśli krzyczało na niego w jego głowie, doprowadzając do szaleństwa. Zaczął wyobrażać sobie przeróżne kierunki, w których ta cała maskarada z fałszywym chłopakiem mogłaby pójść źle i obrócić się przeciwko niemu do tego stopnia, że jego rodzina postanowi go wydziedziczyć, ponieważ był śmierdzącym kłamcą.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że grubo przesadza. Jeszcze zanim przyznał się, że jest gejem, przez wiele lat obawiał się, że powiedzenie im prawdy o swojej orientacji, może doprowadzić go tego, że jego rodzina odwróci się od niego. A tak się nie stało. Rodzice okazali się bardziej wyrozumiali niż przypuszczał, mimo że potrzebowali trochę czasu na pogodzenie się z tym faktem, a jego rodzeństwo nie obchodziło, z osobą jakiej płci się tak właściwie umawia.

Jednakże przypuszczał, że ta wyrozumiałość musi mieć jakieś granice. Jego ojciec nie tolerował obłudy i lekkomyślności, a właśnie tymi cechami wykazał się Alec, idąc do łóżka z obcym facetem i kłamiąc na temat swojego życia osobistego. Gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw, jego matka popatrzyłaby na niego w ten okropnie rozczarowany sposób, którego nie znosił, od kiedy był dzieckiem.

Jego mama i siostra martwiły się o niego, od kiedy postanowił porzucić naukę w szkole wojskowej i wyruszyć do Afryki, by pełnić tam wolontariat. Podjął taką decyzję praktycznie w przypływie chwili, gdy tylko jego kolega z roku oznajmił, że wyjeżdża. Alec znajdował się na rozstaju dróg, ponieważ po niezwykle trudnym roku zrozumiał, że szkoła wojskowa nie jest jego powołaniem. Wiedział tylko tyle, że chce robić coś dobrego, chce pomagać, odmienić życie tym, którzy tego najbardziej potrzebują. W tamtym czasie była to najbardziej spontaniczna, a zarazem najlepsza decyzja, jaką podjął w życiu i nie żałował jej ani przez sekundę, chociaż okazała się największym wyzwaniem, jakiemu musiał stawić czoło.

Pobyt tam go odmienił. Widział i doświadczył rzeczy, o których długo nie zapomni oraz które jeszcze przez wiele lat będą nawiedzać go w snach. Mimo to chciałby tam wrócić, ponieważ jeszcze tak wiele było do zrobienia.

A po tych wszystkich okropnościach w kraju trzeciego świata, powodem, przez który nie mógł spać, było spotykanie się z chłopakiem, z którym miał udawać, że jest w związku. Czyż to nie ironia?

Udało mu się zasnąć dopiero nad ranem, ale gdy się obudził, odniósł wrażenie, że minęło tylko kilka sekund od kiedy zamknął oczy. Wziął do ręki telefon, by sprawdzić godzinę. Było dziesięć po ósmej i choć wiedział, że mógłby zdrzemnąć się jeszcze przez godzinę, nie było na to szansy, ponieważ Jace jak zwykle okropnie hałasował w kuchni.

Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju, Jace podniósł głowę znad chleba, który kroił i zmierzył go wzrokiem.

– Wyglądasz beznadziejnie – oznajmił. – Nie spałeś w ogóle? Wydawało mi się, że słyszałem jakieś kroki około drugiej.

– Wyszedłem napić się wody. – Ociężale opadł na krzesło przy stole i oparł głowę na ręce. Miał wrażenie, że waży tonę. – Nie mogłem spać.

– Czym się tak przejmujesz? Jeśli się nie zgodzi, coś wymyślimy.

Jace zapewne zamierzał brzmieć pokrzepiająco, ale odmowa Magnusa wiązała się z powiedzeniem kolejnego kłamstwa, a tego wolałby uniknąć.

– Chcesz, żebym z tobą poszedł? – zapytał po chwili ciszy. – Będę na siłowni, ale mogę przypadkiem wpaść do _Tony's Estate_.

Na te słowa Alec uśmiechnął się lekko. Jace potrafił być ogromnym wrzodem na tyłku i udzielać mu całkowicie bezużytecznych rad, ale starał się go wspierać, jak tylko mógł i za to był mu wdzięczny.

– Poradzę sobie – odpowiedział.

– Wiem, że sobie poradzisz. Ale wolałbym dać do zrozumienia temu gogusiowi, co mu zrobię, jeśli cię zrani.

Alec zmarszczył czoło.

– Dlaczego miałby mnie zranić? W jaki niby sposób?

– Tylko udaję. – Jace wywrócił oczami. – Będzie twoim chłopakiem, więc powinienem go ostrzec, jak przystało na dobrego brata. To samo powiedziałem Simonowi, więc będzie bardziej realistycznie.

Widząc ten perfidny uśmieszek Jace'a, Alec poczuł, że oblewa się zimnym potem. Okłamywanie rodziny i udawanie to jedno, ale właśnie dotarło do niego, jak wielkim utrapieniem będzie jego brat przez cały ten weekend. Dołoży wszelkich starań, aby zajść im za skórę.

– Zabraniam ci z nim rozmawiać. Poważnie, Jace, nic mu nie mów.

Jace zachowywał się w taki sposób za każdym razem, gdy Alec lub Izzy z kimś się umawiali. Wziął sobie za punkt honoru, by wpędzić swoje rodzeństwo i ich sympatie w tak wiele niezręcznych sytuacji, na ile tylko będzie go stać. Izzy doprowadzało to do szału, ale Alec przeważnie po prostu go ignorował, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że im częściej będzie reagować, tym bardziej Jace się rozkręci.

Jednak teraz było inaczej i coś mówiło mu, że problemu nie stanowił ten fałszywy związek. Alec narobił sobie wystarczającego wstydu przed Magnusem bez niczyjej pomocy. Przed tym unikatowym, fascynującym, pewnym siebie chłopakiem z kolorowymi ciuchami i makijażem, z którym każdy inny facet wyglądałby śmiesznie.

Tacy faceci nie zwracali uwagi na nudnego, chłodnego i zwyczajnego Aleca w czarnych, przechodzonych ciuchach. W tej chwili zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak właściwie Magnus zaczął z nim rozmawiać w tamtym klubie.

 

*

 

Kawiarnia znajdowała się tylko dwie przecznice dalej, więc dotarł tam dość szybko, ponieważ o wiele za wcześnie opuścił dom. Jace udał się na siłownię, gdzie trenował z jakąś próbującą odchudzić się, bogatą nastolatką, ale dał Alecowi do zrozumienia, że może zadzwonić do niego w każdej chwili i przybiegnie z odsieczą. Alec prędzej rzuciłby się pod rozpędzoną, żółtą taksówkę niż ściągnął Jace'a na spotkanie z Magnusem.

Spodziewał się, że lokal będzie bardziej zatłoczony, ale bez problemu znalazł wolny stolik w swoim ulubionym miejscu. Najlepszą rzeczą w tej kawiarni był ogromny regał zajmujący całą jedną ścianę, gdzie znajdowały się różne interesujące akcesoria, świeczki, a nawet książki. To miejsce przypominało bardziej czytelnię, niż typową kawiarnię.

Wziął jedną ze starszych, wysłużonych książek, by czymś się zająć, ale bez przerwy zerkał w stronę drzwi, a jego kolano wyprawiało nerwowe tańce pod stolikiem.

Pięć po dwunastej był gotów uciec stąd, ukryć się na jakiejś bezludnej wyspie. Zerwałby całkowity kontakt ze swoją rodziną i do końca swoich dni żył jako samotny, zgorzkniały kawaler z długą brodą, który już dawno postradał zmysły i bez przerwy gada do siebie.

Kiedy Magnus w końcu wszedł do kawiarni, Alec był na skraju załamania nerwowego, a widok tego chłopaka wcale niczego nie ułatwiał. Magnus wyglądał, jak gdyby w każdej chwili miał wziąć udział w pokazie mody albo co najmniej wylądować na jakiejś gorącej imprezie.

Dzisiaj miał na sobie obcisłe niebieskie spodnie z białym paskiem, granatową koszulę, a na niej ciemną marynarkę, która zdawała się być przyozdobiona złotymi nićmi. Cała jego postać zdawała się błyszczeć, począwszy od postawionych wysoko włosów z ogolonymi bokami, a skończywszy na butach. Płuca Aleca po raz kolejny zapomniały, jak pracować.

– Alexander – rzucił na powitanie, zatrzymując się przed stolikiem z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Alec tylko siedział i gapił się na niego z otwartą buzią. – Nic ci nie jest?

– Co? Nie! – Spuścił głowę na stolik z ręką na karku w geście onieśmielenia. – Jestem zaskoczony, że przyszedłeś.

– Dlaczego miałbym nie przyjść? – spytał po zajęciu miejsca naprzeciwko niego. – Byliśmy umówieni, a ja zawsze dotrzymuję danego słowa.

– To dobrze... Super, więc... – Rozejrzał się po kawiarni w poszukiwaniu pomocy. – Chcesz coś? Czekałem na ciebie, więc nic nie wziąłem.

– Wystarczy cappuccino. Smakuje anielsko – odparł, mrugnąwszy okiem. Alec nie rozumiał, jakim cudem potrafił sprawić, że dwa zwykłe słowa brzmiały wręcz uwodzicielsko.

Pospiesznie podszedł do lady, a złożywszy zamówienie, zerknął dyskretnie w stronę Magnusa. Przybrał wyluzowaną pozę z nogą założoną na nogę i machał stopą odzianą w buty na całkiem wysokim obcasie. Palcami lewej dłoni bębnił o stolik, a w drugiej trzymał książkę, którą Alec wcześniej czytał.

Nawet wtedy w klubie Alec widział, że jest nieziemsko przystojny, wśród kolorowych świateł przeganiających ciemność, ale w tym właśnie momencie, gdy siedział pośród zwyczajnych, szarych ludzi ze swoim nadzwyczajnym wyglądem, Alec doszedł do wniosku, że nie może być prawdziwy. Jego rodzina nigdy nie uwierzy, że Alec spotyka się z kimś takim jak on.

– Pana zamówienie. – Odwrócił się do młodej dziewczyny z lekko nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Posłała mu serdeczny uśmiech, jakby doskonale wiedziała, jaką walkę on w sobie toczy i ogromnie mu współczuła.

Co się z nim działo? Nigdy wcześniej tak nie dramatyzował. Do tej pory był dojrzałym realistą, przywiązującym uwagę do tych najważniejszych rzeczy.

Zebrał się do kupy i wrócił do stolika, a gdy postawił przed Magnusem jego cappuccino, on posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech.

– Zwykła kawa z mlekiem? – zdziwił się, zaglądnąwszy do kubka Aleca. – Wyglądasz zbyt zdrowo jak na kogoś uzależnionego od kofeiny.

– Nie pijam kawy – odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion – ale dzisiaj zrobiłem wyjątek. Miałem ciężką noc...

– Dwie noce pod rząd? Jestem pod wrażeniem.

Alec zamrugał, gdy Magnus uśmiechnął się do niego nieprzyzwoicie. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę miał na myśli.

– Nie, nie! Nie byłem... Byłem w domu. _Sam_ – dodał pospiesznie. – Po prostu nie mogłem spać.

Ciemne oczy Magnusa złagodniały.

– Nie masz powodu do nerwów, mój drogi – powiedział po upiciu łyka kawy.

– Nie jestem... – Urwał, słysząc swój rozdygotany głos. Zapewne całe jego ciało trzęsło się jak galareta pod naporem emocji, więc kogo próbował oszukać? – Nawaliłem i to poważnie, a potem wciągnąłem w to też ciebie.

– Pozwoliłem ci na to z chwilą, gdy poszedłem z tobą do łóżka – wtrącił z zadziwiającą swobodą, a Alec zakrztusił się swoją kawą. – Nie znajdujemy się w łatwym położeniu, ale przez lata nauczyłem się, że nawet z największego bagna można wyjść z gracją.

Powiedział to z taką lekkością i pewnością, wykonując przy tym dziwny zakrętas dłonią, że Alec nieznacznie się rozluźnił, a nawet przywołał na twarz uśmiech. Może wcale nie będzie tak ciężko.

– Powiedz mi coś o sobie, Alexandrze – odezwał się, pochylając do przodu. – Twoje seksowne, wysportowane ciało powiedziało mi wiele, ale wiadomo, że pod mięśniami zawsze kryje się o wiele więcej.

Alec spłonął mimowolnym rumieńcem. Nie, jednak nie, będzie cholernie ciężko.

 

*

 

Po około pół godzinie Alec w miarę zdołał się rozluźnić. Przestał potykać się o każde słowo i gubić wątek przy każdej wypowiedzi. Okazało się, że Magnus jest dobrym kompanem do rozmów, cierpliwym i wyrozumiałym, lecz bez przerwy rzucał jakieś nieprzyzwoite teksty albo aluzje, które nie pozwalały rumieńcom na zniknięcie z jego policzków. Jednakże rozmowa płynęła gładko, Alec opowiedział mu o sobie kilka podstawowych faktów, a w zamian dowiedział się kilku rzeczy o Magnusie. Choć drugi chłopak nadal pozostawiał wokół siebie pewną nutkę tajemniczości, a Alec nie potrafił oprzeć się wrażeniu, że za tymi figlarnymi spojrzeniami oraz dwuznacznymi uśmiechami kryje się coś głębszego.

Niewiele pamiętał z ich rozmowy przy barze w klubie, ale wtedy dowiedział się, że Magnus pracuje jako architekt wnętrz, posiada własną, dość znaną firmę (o której Alec nie słyszał) i zaprojektował tamten nocny klub. Teraz zdradził mu, że jego kolejną pasją jest moda, co wcale nie dziwiło, zważywszy na jego ubiór. Stworzył również własną kolację i z dumą pokazał Alecowi kilka zdjęć na swoim telefonie. Choć Alec nie miał bladego pojęcia o modzie, był pod wrażeniem tego, co zobaczył.

– Ta koszula pasowałyby idealnie do twoich złotych oczu – stwierdził Magnus z brodą wspartą na dłoni. Alec przyjrzał się uważniej temu zdjęciu i parsknął śmiechem. Nie założyłby czegoś takiego nawet pod groźbą śmierci. – Prawdę mówiąc, byłbyś idealnym modelem ze swoją wysportowaną figurą, wzrostem, ciemną karnacją i naturalną urodą.

Jakimś cudem Alecowi udało się nie zarumienić, a zamiast tego parsknął śmiechem.

– Od kiedy modele są naturalni? – zapytał z uniesioną brwią.

– Och, ja stawiam tylko na naturalność.

Omiótł go pełnym powątpiewania wzrokiem.

– Serio?

Magnus przyłożył dłoń do piersi w geście niedowierzania i oburzenia. Alec uśmiechnął się. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie przekomarzają się ze sobą jak starzy przyjaciele. Czuł się tak, jakby spędzał czas z Jace'em lub z kumplami z pracy.

– Może cię to zdziwić, kochany, ale to, co widzisz, to prawdziwy, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, Magnus Bane.

– Jedyny w swoim rodzaju na pewno – odparł. – Prawdziwy? W tej chwili wątpię nawet, czy twoje imię i nazwisko są prawdziwe. Magnus Bane brzmi jak pseudonim sceniczny.

Usta Magnusa rozciągnęły się w perfidnym, wręcz drapieżnym uśmiechu, a oczy rozbłysnęły prowokacyjnie.

– Mam kilka asów w rękawie – powiedział, prostując się na krześle – oraz wiele historii do opowiedzenia.

Alec nie potrafił zapanować nad śmiechem na widok jego wyrazu twarzy.

– W tej chwili mówisz jak tajny agent.

– Może nim jestem – odpowiedział z błyskiem w oku. – Właśnie w tej chwili prowadzę tajną operację, a moją przykrywką ma być słodki, niepozorny nowojorczyk z tendencją do jąkania się w przypływie nerwów.

Choć zdawał sobie, że wciąż tylko sobie żartują, atmosfera nagle zgęstniała, ponieważ w tak błahy sposób Magnus sprowadził temat, dla którego tak naprawdę się tutaj spotkali.

– Więc... – Alec odchrząknął, spuszczając wzrok na swój pusty kubek po kawie. Magnus trzymał dłoń na stoliku i na moment rozproszył go widok licznych pierścionków. – Zgadzasz się? No wiesz... na bycie...

– Twoim chłopakiem przez jeden weekend? – wtrącił, zapewne orientując się, że wypowiedzenie tych słów przyjdzie Alecowi z wielkim trudem. – Jeszcze chwilę temu miałem zamiar grzecznie odmówić.

– A teraz? – zapytał z szybko bijącym sercem. Magnus nie odpowiedział od razu i wpatrywał się w regał przed nim z kamienną twarzą, jak gdyby chciał zbudować napięcie. Alec był już wystarczająco spięty, wielkie dzięki.

– Powiedz mi więcej, jak będzie to wyglądać – odezwał się w końcu, a Alec wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. Nie brzmiało to jak zgoda, ani tym razem jak odmowa, więc wciąż istniała iskierka nadziei.

– Moja siostra, Isabelle i jej narzeczony wyprawiają przyjęcie zaręczynowe – powiedział, nim zorientował się, że przecież już o tym mówił. – My... pojedziemy tam w sobotę rano, ponieważ mama chce urządzić również kolację dla najbliższej rodziny, a w niedzielę odbędzie się przyjęcie dla większej liczby osób. To ważny dzień dla mojej siostry, przypuszczam, że prawie tak ważny jak sam ślub.

– To zrozumiałe – wtrącił Magnus z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie było to zrozumiałe dla Aleca, ale postanowił nic nie mówić. – Rozumiem, że wrócimy w niedzielę wieczorem?

– Tak. W poniedziałek pracuję, więc i tak nie mógłbym zostać dłużej.

Magnus przytaknął, nadal pogrążony w myślach.

– Jak długo jesteśmy razem? – spytał znienacka. Alec zmarszczył czoło, by przypomnieć sobie, co tak właściwie powiedział Izzy.

– Dwa miesiące?

Magnus znów tylko pokiwał głową, podczas gdy Alec czuł, że powoli zaczyna tracić cierpliwość.

– Siedem tygodni temu zerwałem z moim chłopakiem – oznajmij, po czym machnął ręką, gdy Alec otworzył usta. – Głośno myślę. Jeśli ma się to udać, potrzebujemy solidnych podstaw. Musimy również bliżej się poznać i nie mamy na to zbyt wiele czasu. Za godzinę mam służbowe spotkanie, ale zaraz potem jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

– W takim razie zgadzasz się? – Nie potrafił zapanować nad radością, która była słyszalna w jego głosie. – Nie będę mieć nic przeciwko, jeśli odmówisz. Uciekaj, póki jeszcze możesz.

Magnus tylko się uśmiechnął.

– Będziesz miał u mnie dług, Alexandrze. A należę do osób z wysokimi wymaganiami.

W tej chwili Aleca nie obchodziło, czego mógłby żądać w przyszłości. Poczuł, jak kamień spada mu z serca.

 

 


	5. Dinner from hell

Umówili się na późny lunch jeszcze tego samego dnia. Alec szybko zorientował się, że Magnus nie robi niczego na pół gwizdka ani nie lubi zwlekać, jeśli zleci się mu jakieś zadanie. Prawdopodobnie miało to spory związek z jego drogą kariery; był typem stratega, który musiał posiadać solidny i przemyślany plan działania, a Alecowi w pewien sposób to imponowało.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić przez te kilka godzin. Tak było zawsze, gdy miał dzień wolny i brak innych zajęć, ale tym razem wręcz buzował energią, więc siedzenie w domu nie wchodziło w grę. Udał się do siłowni, w której dorabiał sobie Jace z zamiarem ostudzenia tej adrenaliny. Nawet nie obchodziło go, czy jego brat zacznie zadawać mu pytania odnośnie tego spotkania z Magnusem. Musiał jakoś zabić czas.

Na Jace'a natknął się w głównym holu, gdzie po raz kolejny flirtował z recepcjonistką. Dziewczyna chichotała, zarzucała włosy do tyłu i uśmiechała się kokieteryjnie, a Alecowi zrobiło się niedobrze.

– Co tak szybko? – zapytał go Jace, gdy podszedł bliżej. – Odmówił?

– Nie, zgodził się. – Jace przesadnie odetchnął z ulgą. – Ma jakieś spotkanie, ale jesteśmy umówieni na lunch za kilka godzin.

– Nie posuwacie się do przodu zbyt szybko? – spytał żartobliwie, na co Alec wywrócił oczami i wyminął go, by wejść na siłownię.

Nie wziął ze sobą sportowych ciuchów, ale dżinsy nie przeszkadzały mu w krótkim sparingu z workiem treningowym, ponieważ były wystarczająco luźne. Przywitał się z kilkoma znajomymi osobami, które widywał tutaj regularnie i założył rękawice, a w międzyczasie Jace dołączył do niego.

– Więc jak poszło? Twoja mina mówi mi, że wolałbyś stoczyć walkę z Tysonem niż przejść przez to jeszcze raz.

Alec wywrócił oczami i wykonał kilka prostych, idealnie wyćwiczonych ciosów, podczas gdy Jace trzymał worek z drugiej strony.

– Nie było źle – odparł po kilkunastu sekundach. – Rozmawialiśmy o sobie, ale... Ta cała sytuacja jest po prostu niezręczna. Wtedy w klubie chciałem tylko, no wiesz...

– Przelecieć go – wtrącił o wiele za głośno. Alec zmroził go spojrzeniem.

– Nie planowałem, że to przerodzi się w tak potężny problem. Nie wiem dlaczego twierdzi się, że przygody na jedną noc są proste.

– Są proste, jeśli robi się je dobrze – odparł Jace i parsknął śmiechem. Alec wymierzył mocne, precyzyjne kopnięcie z dołu, które sprawiło, że worek odepchnął Jace'a do tyłu. – Nie musisz być taki agresywny. Skoro się zgodził, teraz powinno pójść z górki. Bycie w związku nie jest wcale takie trudne.

Tym razem to Alec parsknął śmiechem.

– Zapomniałeś, z kim rozmawiasz? – zapytał wymownie. – Nie potrafię utrzymać przy sobie faceta na tyle długo, bym mógł przedstawić go rodzicom. Nigdy nie uwierzą, że jesteśmy razem, a jakby tego było mało, Magnus jest całkowicie poza moją ligą.

Jace wypuścił worek i popatrzył na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Chwilę temu jego oczy tryskały humorem, lecz teraz biła od nich troska oraz smutek.

– Nadal jesteś tak samo głupi i ślepy jak dawniej – powiedział, po czym sam wymierzył kilka naprzemiennych ciosów. – Myślisz, że Magnus poszedłby z tobą do łóżka, gdyby uważał, że jesteś nieatrakcyjny?

– Myślę raczej, że uznał mnie za łatwy cel – odpowiedział, a gdy dotarło do niego, w jaki sposób to zabrzmiało, jęknął głośno. Jace patrzył na niego z grymasem. – Nie miałem _tego_ na myśli.

Jace nadal wyglądał na zdegustowanego, ale nim zdołał coś powiedzieć, telefon Aleca, który zostawił na ławce za nim, zaczął dzwonić. Niestety ucichł, zanim Alec zdjął rękawice, a gdy w końcu wziął go do ręki, nadeszła nowa wiadomość. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy zobaczył, że to od Magnusa.

„ _Mała zmiana planów.”_

Jego serce na moment zamarło po przeczytaniu tych trzech słów. Czyżby Magnus się rozmyślił? Momentalnie do niego oddzwonił.

– O co chodzi?

– Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o moich przyjaciołach? – zapytał Magnus. Jego głos brzmiał normalnie, ale dało się wyczuć nutkę poirytowania. – Tessa, również moja asystentka, której zatrudnienia będę żałować do końca moich dni, chciała wiedzieć, czy mam plany na ten weekend. Od jednego pytania do drugiego wyszło na to, że wróciłem do chłopaka, z którym zerwałem siedem tygodni temu.

– Och – wydusił Alec. Czyżby ich spotkanie sprawiło, że Magnus postanowił odnowić znajomość ze swoim byłym? – Jasne, to... Rozumiem.

Magnus westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Miałem na myśli ciebie, Alec.

– Ale my przecież... Och! Okłamałeś ją.

– To prostsze niż tłumaczenie, dlaczego spędzam weekend z obcą rodziną albo wdawanie się w dyskusję, dlaczego „podrywanie mężczyzn w klubie to głupota, Magnus”.

Alec uśmiechnął się, słysząc jego całkiem dobry brytyjski akcent, za pomocą którego przedrzeźniał kobiecy głos. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak doskonale Alec go rozumiał.

– W porządku, Magnus. Nie mam nic przeciwko, że powiedziałeś jej prawdę... to znaczy _kłamstwo_ – poprawił się i przeklął cicho, przykładając dłoń do czoła. Od tego wszystkiego dostawał migreny, a ta maskarada jeszcze na dobre się nie zaczęła. – Głowa mi eksploduje.

W słuchawce rozległ się śmiech Magnusa.

– Ale jest coś jeszcze – powiedział powoli. – Chcą dzisiaj się z nami spotkać i cię poznać.

Alec przełknął ślinę. _Cholera_.

– Ale skoro mam udawać chłopaka, z którym byłeś wcześniej, zorientują się, że to ktoś inny.

– Nigdy go nie widzieli, zadbałem o to. Mógłby się przestraszyć. Moi przyjaciele są dość groteskowi, więc utrzymuję tę część mojego życia osobistego w tajemnicy.

– Teraz ja się boję – mruknął.

– Wiedzieli tylko, że miałem kogoś w tamtym czasie – wyjaśnił, ignorując jego wtrącenie – oraz że zerwaliśmy. Powiedziałem jej, że wróciliśmy do siebie, by spróbować jeszcze raz. Poza tym będzie to dla nas idealna próba generalna przed wielkim finałem. Jeśli ich nabierzemy, nic nie stanie nam na przeszkodzie.

Podczas gdy Magnus brzmiał jak zawsze pewnie i walecznie, po czole Aleca spływał zimny pot, a Jace spoglądał na niego z niepokojem.

– Mogę... wziąć Jace'a? – wychrypiał z trudem.

– Kogo?

– Mój brat. Poznałeś go wczoraj rano.

– Ach, tak, pamiętam. Nie ma problemu. Wyślę ci adres, a teraz wracam na spotkanie. Ten klient jest irytująco wymagający, o wiele bardziej niż ja. To nie powinno być możliwe. Do zobaczenia, mój słodki Alexandrze.

Alec opuścił rękę, gdy połączenie zostało przerwane i odwrócił się do brata z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jedno słowo cisnęło mu się na usta:

– Kurwa.

*

– Przestań bawić się rękami – syknął z irytacją Jace, spuszczając ręce Aleca wzdłuż jego boków. – To najgorszy tik nerwowy, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. A widziałem Izzy ssącą końcówki swoich włosów.

Alec wywrócił oczami i schował dłonie do kieszeni spodni. Stali przed wejściem do restauracji, gdzie mieli spotkać się z Magnusem, który spóźniał się już kilka minut. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że był zdenerwowany. Poznawanie nowych osób nie przychodziło mu z łatwością, a teraz dochodziło do tego udawanie związku z facetem, którego prawie nie znał.

– Jakim cudem jedno, małe kłamstwo wyrwało się tak szybko spod kontroli?

Zadał retoryczne pytanie, ale Jace najwyraźniej zamierzał odpowiedzieć. Na szczęście w tym samym momencie przed nimi zatrzymał się elegancki, drogi samochód, więc ich uwaga została odwrócona. Jace zagwizdał z podziwem, gdy tylne drzwi otworzyły się i wysiadł z niego nie kto inny jak Magnus Bane.

Alec wytrzeszczył oczy, ponieważ nie tego się spodziewał. Tym razem miał na sobie granatowy, trzyczęściowy garnitur oraz prosty, bordowy krawat. Jego makijaż był łagodniejszy niż w południe, lecz nadal robił wrażenie. Alec poczuł się strasznie głupio w swojej skórzanej kurtce i spodniami z dziurami na kolanach.

– Witajcie, chłopcy – rzucił swobodnie, a jego uśmiech zdradzał, że był zadowolony z ich reakcji. Alec nadal stał jak wryty, więc nie zareagował, gdy Magnus podszedł do niego i złożył na jego policzku przelotny całus. – Witaj ponownie, kochany.

Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Alec dostrzegł w jego oczach wymowne ostrzeżenie. Z samochodu wysiadła szczupła blondynka w ciemnozielonej garsonce, co od razu wyjaśniło mu obecne zachowanie Magnusa.

Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

– Tessa – powiedział głośno, odwracając się w miejscu z gracją, której pozazdrościłby niejeden tancerz. – Pozwól, że przedstawię ci mojego Alexandra. I jego brata, Jacka.

– Jace'a – poprawił Jace. Magnus machnął na niego ręką prawie lekceważąco.

Blondynka podeszła bliżej ze srogim, kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. _Mógłby się przestraszyć_ , usłyszał w głowie głos Magnusa. W tej chwili Alec rozumiał, co miał na myśli.

– A więc ty jesteś tym dupkiem, który złamał mu serce kilka tygodni temu i teraz próbuje wkupić się w jego łaski.

– Że co takiego? – odezwał się Jace ostrym tonem, a Alec tylko położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, ponieważ nie chciał wszczynać awantury. Sam był zaskoczony tym, co powiedziała. Wyglądało na to, że Magnus nie podzielił się z nim wszystkimi faktami.

– Tessa, bądź miła – wtrącił Magnus, a jego oczy rzucały groźne iskry w stronę przyjaciółki. – _Alec_ nie złamał mi serca.

Oparła dłonie na biodrach, wyraźnie nie zrażona jego niemymi groźbami.

– Byłeś wrakiem przez dobre kilka dni.

– Koloryzujesz. – Magnus wziął Aleca pod ramię i zaczął kierować się w stronę wejścia. – Chodźmy do środka. Ragnor i Raphael już na nas czekają.

Blondynka zarzuciła swoimi długimi włosami i z wysoko uniesioną głową ruszyła do restauracji, nie oglądając się za nimi. Jace poszedł za nią, praktycznie zabijając jej plecy wzrokiem. Alec zatrzymał się, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg i odwrócił na pięcie do swojego towarzysza.

– Co to było? – syknął. – Dlaczego uważa, że złamałem... On złamał ci serce?

Magnus pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Aleca. Gdyby Alec nie był tak zirytowany i zdenerwowany, może zwróciłby uwagę na to, jak swobodnie przychodzi Magnusowi dotykanie go w tak zwyczajny sposób.

– Nie złamał mi serca – szepnął. – Nawet niespecjalnie mnie obchodził.

– Więc czemu powiedziała, że byłeś wrakiem? – Kiedy Magnus nie odpowiedział, westchnął ciężko. – Powinienem wiedzieć więcej, Magnus. Solidne podstawy, pamiętasz?

Magnus również westchnął i opuścił głowę, a gdy ją podniósł, w jego oczach tlił się gniew.

– Okradł mnie – wyznał z napiętą szczęką, a Alec momentalnie pożałował swojej wścibskości. – Wykradł sporo mojej cennej biżuterii oraz kilka innych rzeczy z mieszkania.

– Lepiej im tego nie mówmy.

Magnus uniósł brwi w wyrazie „no co ty?”. Kiedy Alec zrobił krok w stronę wejścia do głównej sali, powstrzymała go dłoń Magnusa, która zacisnęła się mocniej na jego ramieniu.

– Jackie zna prawdę, tak?

– Jace – poprawił go automatycznie. – Nie mógłbym tego przed nim ukryć. Wolałbym mieć kogoś po mojej stronie, kto zna całą prawdę, na wypadek komplikacji. Będzie nas wspierał.

Magnus pokiwał głową z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym bez ostrzeżenia wspiął się na palce, aż jego usta znalazły się blisko jego ucha, a dłoń dotknęła jego policzka. Alec wstrzymał oddech. Coś mówiło mu, że z daleka wyglądali tak, jakby właśnie się całowali.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, Alexandrze – wyszeptał, a jego druga dłoń przesunęła się z ramienia na talię Aleca pod jego kurtką. Miał na sobie dość cienką koszulę, więc czuł ciepło bijące od dłoni Magnusa oraz twardość jego pierścionków. – Po prostu bądź sobą. Polubią cię bez problemu.

– Ja jako _ja_ nie jestem zbyt lubiany – wymamrotał. Zamierzał brzmieć żartobliwie, ale głos mu zadrżał na ostatnim słowie, co popsuło cały efekt.

Magnus odsunął się na tyle, by móc spojrzeć w jego oczy. Znali się dopiero jeden dzień, więc Alec nie wiedział, jak odczytać ten wyraz twarzy. Kiepsko radził sobie z odgadywaniem ludzkich emocji, jak również z okazywaniem ich. Właśnie dlatego całe to udawanie związku wydawało mu się misją niemożliwą. Powód, dla którego Alec jeszcze nigdy nie miał stałego chłopaka na dłużej niż kilka tygodni, był niezwykle prosty. Nie potrafił się odpowiednio zaangażować, odwzajemniać uczucia ani tym bardziej je okazywać.

– Chyba będę musiał nad tobą solidnie popracować – stwierdził Magnus z zamyśloną miną.

Nie dał Alecowi szansy na zapytanie, co miał na myśli, ponieważ złapał go za rękę i pociągnął do środka. Na jedną krótką sekundę Aleca ogarnęła panika, ponieważ _trzymali się za ręce_ , _Magnus splótł razem ich palce_ , _miał takie miłe w dotyku dłonie_ , ale potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież powinni trzymać się za ręce, bo od tego momentu stali się oficjalnie parą. To naprawdę się działo.

Dotarli do stolika, przy którym oprócz naburmuszonej Tessy i równie naburmuszonego Jace'a siedziało dwóch innych mężczyzn. Jeden z nich wyglądał na śmiertelnie znudzonego, a drugi przeglądał kartę z tak mocno zmarszczonym czołem, jakby czytał książkę o fizyce kwantowej. Obaj podnieśli głowy, gdy Magnus zajął jedno krzesło, nadal nie puszczając dłoni Aleca. Usiadł obok niego, wymieniając z Jace'em porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

– Co tak długo? – zapytał ten, który trzymał menu. – Nie dość, że znów spóźniasz się pół godziny, to jeszcze tracisz nasz cenny czas na obściskiwanie się ze swoim chłopakiem.

– Twój czas nie jest aż tak cenny, gołąbeczku – odparł Magnus, zabierając od niego kartę. – Alec, to Ragnor i Raphael. Ignoruj wszystko, co mówi Ragnor i w pięćdziesięciu procentach słuchaj tego, co mówi Raphael.

Alec tylko przytaknął, ponieważ dwie pary zaciekawionych oczu spoczęły na nim. Nie okazywali tak otwartej wrogości jak Tessa, ale wyraźnie nie byli zadowoleni z obecnej sytuacji. Postanowił nie okazywać słabości, bo, na litość boską, chodził do szkoły wojskowej, od dziecka trenował sporty walki, więc taka zwyczajna kolacja nie powinna być wcale trudna. Wiedział, że da sobie radę. Musiał dać sobie radę.

– Może byś nam wyjaśnił, co się tutaj tak właściwie dzieje – odezwała się Tessa po chwili dość napiętej ciszy. Magnus odłożył menu z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Dlaczego w ogóle pozwoliłeś mu wrócić?

– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie odzywała się do mojego brata w taki sposób – wtrącił chłodno Jace. – Niczemu nie zawinił.

Tessa skrzyżowała ramiona, kompletnie nie przejęta jego gniewnym, ostrzegawczym tonem.

– Och, naprawdę? Bo ja pamiętam to trochę inaczej. – Przeniosła wzrok na Aleca, oskarżycielsko wymachując palcem wskazującym. Jej długie, krwistoczerwone paznokcie wyglądały dość niebezpiecznie. – Magnus nigdy niczego nam o tobie nie mówił. Nie znaliśmy ani twojego imienia, ani czym się zajmujesz. Nic a nic! Niespodziewanie zniknąłeś, zostawiając Magnusa całkowicie załamanego. A teraz nagle słyszę, że znów jesteście razem i na domiar złego planujecie romantyczny weekend we dwoje.

– Nie mówiłem nic o romantycznym weekendzie – powiedział Magnus i puścił Alecowi oczko – ale to całkiem niezły pomysł.

– Magnus! – Blondynka wyrzuciła dłonie w powietrze w geście poirytowania. – To nie jest powód do żartów! Co się z tobą dzieje?

– Tessa, daj im spokój – odezwał się Raphael całkiem obojętnym tonem. – Lepiej coś zamówmy, nim całkiem się rozkręci.

– Wspaniały pomysł. – Magnus wręczył Alecowi swoją kartę i machnął dłonią, by przywołać kelnera. – Na co masz ochotę, kochany?

Alec przełknął ślinę. W tym momencie wydawało mu się, że wszystko, co znajdzie się w jego żołądku, momentalnie wróci tą samą drogą. Mimo to zamówił pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy i oddał kartę kelnerowi.

Magnus wdał się w rozmowę z Ragnorem na temat tego, czym zajmował się w ten weekend, podczas gdy Tessa wciąż wyglądała na rozjuszoną i gotową do następnego ataku. Jace próbował porozumieć się z nim bezgłośnie, a znali się na tyle, by Alec zrozumiał, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Sytuacja, w jakiej obecnie się znajdował, była beznadziejna. Okłamywali rodziców Aleca, a teraz także przyjaciół Magnusa, a Alec obrywał za jakiegoś łachudrę, który kilka tygodni temu go okradł.

– Więc co zamierzasz, Magnus? – zapytała ostro Tessa, gdy przybyło ich jedzenie. – Pozwolisz mu się sobą pobawić, a potem dasz się rzucić w kąt, jak poprzednim razem?

Sztućce z głośnym brzdękiem uderzyły o talerz, a wszystkie oczy spoczęły na Alecu, który prawie nieświadomie zacisnął pięści. Zdawał sobie, że nie atakowała akurat jego, to nie on skrzywdził Magnusa, ale miał już tego dość.

– Mogłabyś nie mówić o mnie, jakbym nie siedział metr od ciebie? – zapytał ozięble, ale spokojnie. Nauczył się tego tonu w szkole wojskowej i zdawał sobie sprawę, jakie wywierał wrażenie. – Rozumiem, że martwisz się o Magnusa, ale jest dorosły i potrafi o sobie zadbać. Nawaliłem i zniszczyłem coś naprawdę dobrego w moim życiu, ale Magnus wykazał się wspaniałomyślnością i dobrodusznością, dając mi drugą szansę, której na pewno nie zmarnuję. Śmiało możesz mnie nienawidzić, ale nie osądzaj, zanim mnie nie poznasz.

Przy stoliku zaległa martwa cisza. Jace zakrywał dłonią usta, a w jego oczach podziw mieszał się z rozbawieniem. Na twarzach Ragnora i Raphaela widniał ten sam zszokowany wyraz, natomiast Tessa tym razem patrzyła na niego z niewielkim poczuciem winy. Kiedy Alec zerknął na Magnusa, zobaczył, że chłopak wpatruje się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Chyba się odrobinę podnieciłem – powiedział Ragnor, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Jace parsknął śmiechem i poklepał Aleca po ramieniu. – Mags, tym razem lepiej go pilnuj, bo sam się do niego dobiorę.

– Możemy jeść? – zapytał głośno Raphael, gdy Alec spłonął rumieńcem.

– Tak. – Tessa odchrząknęła i podniosła widelec, spoglądając na Aleca spod rzęs. – Przepraszam.

Alec skinął głową, dając jej do zrozumienia, że przyjmuje przeprosiny. Nawet jeśli wszystko, co wypłynęło z jego ust, nie było prawdą, jakaś niewielka część jego umysłu przypominała mu, że owe wyznanie mogłoby tyczyć się tych związków, które udało mu się zepsuć przez te lata.

Poczuł, że czyjaś dłoń ląduje na jego kolanie, a gdy odwrócił głowę w lewo, napotkał uśmiech Magnusa.

– Imponujące – wyszeptał mu do ucha i ucałował jego policzek. – Nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć, co jeszcze wymyślisz.

– Też mam kilka asów w rękawie – odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

 


	6. You Take My Breath Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału z utworu "You Take My Breath Away" - Queen

 

 

Reszta kolacji przebiegła w trochę lepszej atmosferze, choć wciąż wyczuwało się drobne napięcie. Magnus, Ragnor i Jace podtrzymywali rozmowę na różne tematy, a Raphael tylko czasem dokładał coś od siebie. Przez większość czasu głównie każdego uważnie obserwował. Alec miał wrażenie, że doskonale wie, iż te wszystkie czułe słówka, lekkie całusy w policzek i dłoń Magnusa na jego kolanie to zwykła farsa. Magnus wspaniale odgrywał swoją rolę, dbał o to, aby pomiędzy nimi wciąż był jakiś kontakt, cielesny lub wzrokowy. Mimo to Alec czuł, że to za mało.

Nigdy nie był dobrym materiałem na chłopaka. Zachowywał bezpieczny dystans, ponieważ obawiał się, co inni sobie o nim pomyślą. Ten świat nadal był nieprzyjazny dla ludzi takich jak on bez względu na to, jak szybko rozwijała się tolerancja. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał, to zawsze nie wystarczało.

Na domiar złego był beznadziejnym kłamcą, od dziecka z trudem przychodziło mu wymyślanie historyjek dla rodziców, by zataić, gdzie tak właściwie przebywa jego rodzeństwo, gdy powinni być w swoich łóżkach.

Nawet jeśli ten związek był nieprawdziwy, nie mógł przesadzać, ponieważ od razu można byłoby domyślić się, że coś jest nie w porządku, gdyby zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle. Każdy byłby w stanie go przejrzeć, gdyby dosadniej okazywał bliskość, ponieważ wszystkie jego ruchy były po prostu niezręczne.

Za to Magnus nawet nie musiał się wysilać, każdy jego czyn był naturalny. Alec odczuł wdzięczność oraz ulgę, że to właśnie z nim miał udawać, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu przy Magnusie czuł spokój, a wszystkie zmartwienia odchodziły na drugi plan. Za sprawą jego łagodnych uśmiechów i pokrzepiających uścisków miał pewność, że będzie dobrze.

Przez dwa kolejne dni nie mieli czasu, aby ponownie się spotkać. Alec był zajęty w klubie sportowym, a Magnus pracował nad jakimś projektem dla klienta, z którym spotkał się na początku tygodnia. Mimo to pisali do siebie kilka razy dziennie, wymieniając się zwyczajnymi, wręcz błahymi informacjami, które powinni o sobie wiedzieć, skoro ich związek trwał od około dwóch miesięcy. Oprócz tego Magnus bez przerwy marudził na swojego klienta, co sprawiało, że Alec czuł, iż rzeczywiście mogliby być parą. Wydawało się to zbyt proste.

Odnosił wrażenie, że w innych okolicznościach, gdyby ich znajomość rozpoczęła się inaczej, mogliby się nawet zaprzyjaźnić.

W tej chwili takie myśli nie wchodziły w grę. Musiał skupić całą uwagę na tym, aby czuć się przy nim na tyle komfortowo, by jego rodzina nie zorientowała się, że coś jest nie w porządku. Musiał być przekonujący.

Przy przyjaciołach Magnusa nie było to takie trudne, ponieważ jego dyskomfort i nieśmiałość można było odczytać jako skutek pierwszego spotkania z przyjaciółmi jego chłopaka. Za to jego rodzina od razu zorientuje się, jeśli będzie zachowywać zbyt duży dystans wobec Magnusa. Znali go na wylot, a Izzy potrafiła czytać z jego twarzy jak z książki, mimo że przez te lata nauczył się maskować niechciane uczucia. Dlatego obawiał się, że to głupie przedstawienie legnie w gruzach, gdy tylko przekroczą próg rodzinnego domu.

Spodziewał się, że w pewnym momencie Magnus jednak mu odmówi. Nie omówili wszystkich szczegółów, fundamenty tego związku, nieważne jak fałszywego, wciąż nie były wystarczająco mocne, a dzień „sądu ostatecznego” jak nazwał go Jace, zbliżał się szybkimi krokami. Nie wiedział też, czego Magnus będzie od niego oczekiwać jako zapłatę za pomoc, bo na pewno nie zamierzał zrobić tego bezinteresownie.

Ciągłe rozmyślanie i zamartwianie się tym, jak będzie wyglądać pobyt w rodzinnym domu sprawiło, że był rozkojarzony. Prowadził trening z młodym chłopakiem, który za kilka tygodni miał stoczyć swoją pierwszą amatorską walkę i zapewne dlatego, że cały czas krążył myślami gdzieś indziej, tamtemu udało się wymierzyć swój pierwszy, celny cios. Zaskoczenie na twarzy jego ucznia było wręcz komiczne.

– Trafiłem cię – wymamrotał Ben z rękami wciąż w tej samej pozycji gotowej do ataku. – Nigdy wcześniej cię nie trafiłem.

– Robisz postępy – odparł Alec, by zamaskować swój błąd. Nie powinien być rozkojarzony podczas treningów, bo to nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze. Potrząsnął ramionami i przetarł wierzchem dłoni spocone czoło. – Dziesięć minut przerwy.

Zszedł z ringu i podszedł do stolika, by napić się wody. Wtedy też zobaczył, że telefon, który tam zostawił, daje znać, że ktoś próbował się z nim skontaktować. Miał nadzieję, że nie była to Izzy z kolejnymi pytaniami o Magnusa. Od wczoraj zalewała go wiadomościami, co Magnus lubi jeść, a czego nie lubi, czy jakieś tematy go drażnią, skąd pochodzi i jak wygląda. To szybko starło się irytujące, bo nie miał bladego pojęcia, co jego chłopak lubi jeść.

„ _Jeśli masz wolny wieczór, możemy się spotkać. Mój klient nie dość, że jest idiotą, to na dodatek jest najnudniejszym idiotą na świecie. Nie daje mi żadnych wyzwań. Potrzebuję rozrywki!”_

Na usta Aleca wkradł się lekki uśmiech po odczytaniu wiadomości od Magnusa.

– Chyba wszystko idzie po twojej myśli – usłyszał głos Jace'a za plecami. – Nawet nie jesteście parą, a i tak uśmiechasz się do siebie jak zakochany kundel.

Alec opuścił rękę z telefonem i wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

– Skąd... skąd wiesz, że to Magnus?

– Nie wiedziałem – odparł z rozbawieniem. – Do teraz.

Alec zmroził go spojrzeniem i ponownie odwrócił się do niego plecami, bo odpisać Magnusowi, że chętnie się z nim spotka. Po namyśle stwierdził, że użycie słowa „chętnie” będzie brzmieć nadgorliwie, więc pospiesznie wszystko skasował i napisał, że ma wolne po piątej.

– Następna randka? – zapytał go Jace, na co wywrócił oczami.

– To nie jest randka. Nie spotykamy się... To znaczy, _spotykamy_ , ale to nie tak. Tylko udajemy, więc musimy się przygotować i... – Zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu. – Od tego wszystkiego dostaję migreny, bo Magnus jest świetny, co sam widziałeś, a ja tylko... Nie wiem, co strzeliło mi do głowy. Powinienem od razu wszystko odwołać.

Jace skrzyżował ramiona z miną, która wyrażała, że miał całkowicie dość jego gadania. Co było wręcz komiczne, bo to Alec przeważnie reagował w taki sposób na zachowanie swojego przybranego brata.

– Będziesz tak dramatyzował przez cały weekend? – zapytał. – Bo jeśli tak, od razu zorientują się, że coś nie gra.

Alec po raz kolejny zmroził go wzrokiem. Wcale nie dramatyzował. A nawet jeśli tak trochę dramatyzował, to miał do tego całkowite prawo. Wszystko wyrywało mu się spod kontroli i w chwili obecnej miał wrażenie, że tkwi w pralce, wirując z zawrotną szybkością razem z brudnymi gaciami jego brata. Znajdował się w ogromnym bagnie.

Wrócił na ring i przywołał do siebie z powrotem Bena. Przez następne pół godziny skupił się tylko na treningu, a Benowi nie udało się więcej razy go trafić, choć ciągle próbował i za każdym razem lądował na macie. Alec ćwiczył z nim, od kiedy zaczął tutaj pracować. Widział w nim spory potencjał, ponieważ podchodził do boksu z ogromną pasją, ale wciąż miał przed sobą wiele pracy. Dlatego też Alec czuł niepokój, gdy Hodge załatwił mu pierwszą walkę, bo sześć tygodni to za mało, by porządnie go przygotować.

– Ej, Alec! – rozległ się głos ich szefa, Hodge'a. Alec zerknął kątem oka w jego stronę, gdy Ben pewnie myśląc, że wykorzysta jego rozproszenie po raz drugi, spróbował go powalić na matę. Alec bez trudu go zablokował i wyprostował się z miną mówiącą "nie bądź śmieszny". Ben posłał mu niewinny uśmieszek i wzruszył ramionami.

– Co jest, Hodge? – Zaskoczył z ringu i ściągnął rękawice, odgarniając ze spoconego czoła kosmyki włosów.

– Musisz poprowadzić dzisiaj zajęcia z młodziakami – powiedział, gdy podszedł blizej. – Anthony znowu się wykręcił jakimiś rodzinnymi sprawami. Słowo daję, jeszcze raz, a stąd wyleci.

– Wiesz, że ma małe dziecko – odparł spokojnie. Hodge miał dość trudny charakter, ale traktował każdego z nich jak rodzinę, trochę pomarudził, ale potem i tak starał się iść im na rękę oraz pomagać w każdej sytuacji. – O której?

– Przed piątą.

Alec skrzywił się.

– Dzisiaj nie mogę. Jestem... Mam plany.

Hodge uniósł brwi.

– Masz plany? – zdziwił się, a kącik jego ust zadrgał lekko, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć. – Masz randkę.

– To nie jest randka – wtrącił pospiesznie. – To tylko... Spotkanie. Służbowe.

– Jasne. Skoro tak mówisz. Gdybyś powiedział, że to randka, mógłbym znaleźć zastępstwo. Ale dla spotkania służbowego nie będę się wysilać. Więc?

Alec zacisnął wargi. Nie da się podpuścić.

– To nie jest randka.

– W takim razie siedzisz dłużej. – Hodge poklepał go po policzku i odszedł z pełnym zadowolenia uśmieszkiem.

Alec westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Potrzebował nowych, normalnych przyjaciół i normalnego szefa, którzy nie robią sobie żartów z jego nieistniejącego życia osobistego.

*

Od zawsze lubił pracować z dziećmi, ponieważ przeważnie byli bardziej pilnymi uczniami i lepszymi słuchaczami niż dorośli, którzy zawsze musieli mieć swoje własne zdanie. Jednak po treningu z grupą Anthony'ego doszedł do wniosku, że jest inaczej. Przez całe pół godziny dwie siostry bliźniaczki, jedyne dziewczyny w grupie złożonej z dwunasto- i czternastolatków, bez przerwy chichotały i gawędziły między sobą, nie słuchając ani słowa z tego, co mówił albo im pokazywał. Kickboxing z dziećmi zwykle sprawiał mu radość, ale tym razem czuł jedynie irytację.

Poza tym nie mógł powstrzymać się od zerkania na zegar na ścianie. Napisał Magnusowi, że muszą przesunąć spotkanie o godzinę, więc z każdą mijającą sekundą jego zdenerwowanie wzrastało. Nie miał pojęcia, jak będzie wyglądać to spotkanie ani czego się spodziewać, wiedział tylko, że Magnus zamierza zabrać go do jakiejś restauracji.

Na domiar złego przez docinki Jace'a i Hodge'a czuł, że rzeczywiście idą na randkę. Kolacja w restauracji brzmiała jak typowe zaproszenie na randkę. Co jeszcze bardziej zwiększyło jego strach.

Ale to nie była randka, a Magnus nigdy nie zaprosi go na randkę. To tylko służbowa kolacja, spotkanie dwóch osób, które zawarły między sobą nietypową umowę. Ich związek nie był prawdziwy. Będzie musiał bez przerwy to sobie przypominać, żeby nie postradać zmysłów.

Po raz kolejny musiał pokazać jednej z bliźniaczek odpowiednią pozycję, ale nadal tylko chichotała i spoglądała na niego nieprzytomnie. Powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami, bo mimo wszystko był profesjonalistą. Odwrócił się w miejscu, gdy do sali zajrzała Clary, drobna, temperamentna recepcjonistka, która potrafiła postawić do pionu każdego faceta pracującego w tym klubie.

– Alec, ktoś do ciebie – oznajmiła z dziwnie zuchwałym uśmiechem.

– Klient?

– Nie wydaje mi się.

Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, ale tylko uśmiechnęła się i wyszła. Pozostało jakieś pięć minut, więc zakończył zajęcia, pożegnał się z dzieciakami i podszedł do swojej torby, pochylając się nad nią w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Nagle zawisł nad nim cień, a gdy odwrócił głowę, ujrzał bliźniaczki z takimi samymi promiennymi uśmiechami. Nie wiedząc czemu, przypomniało mu to scenę z „Lśnienia”, intuicyjnie przygotował się na ucieczkę, gdy spytają, czy chce się z nimi pobawić. Co z tego, że był dorosłym facetem – posiadał instynkt samozachowawczy.

– Będzie pan z nami prowadził inne lekcje? – zapytała jedna.

– Pana wolimy bardziej – dodała druga, odrzucają długą blond grzywkę z czoła. Nie były nawet spocone, co pokazywało, jak bardzo napracowały się podczas treningu.

– Pan Anthony jest dziwny.

– I mało ciekawy.

Alec zamrugał. Do tej pory sądził, że bliźnięta rzucające zdaniami na zmianę zdarzają się tylko w filmach.

– Mam tylko zastępstwo – odpowiedział, pokonawszy pierwszy szok. Podniósł się z klęczek i wtedy ujrzał przy drzwiach osobę, której nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć w sali treningowej w jego klubie sportowym na Manhattanie.

– Magnus.

Bliźniaczki jednocześnie odwróciły głowy, a chłopak pomachał do nich palcami z nikłym uśmiechem. Ich zaintrygowane miny ukazywały dokładnie to, co Alec osobiście odczuwał za każdym razem, gdy znajdował się w pobliżu tego osobnika.

– Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał, gestem pokazując dziewczynom, że mogą sobie iść, co wcale nie było takie proste. Nie dość, że nie ruszyły się z miejsc, to jeszcze spojrzały na niego, jak gdyby właśnie oznajmił, że w tym roku odwołano Boże Narodzenie. – Ktoś was odbiera spod klubu?

– Brat – odpowiedziały jednocześnie.

– Jeśli jest tak słodki jak wy – wtrącił Magnus – nie pozwoliłbym mu długo czekać. Do widzenia, paniom.

Alec patrzył ze zdziwieniem, jak Magnus dostojnie kłania się przed nimi jak bohater _"Rozważnej i romantycznej"_ , choć cały czas utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Alekiem. Alec zacisnął wargi, aby się nie roześmiać i teatralnie wywrócił oczami.

– Masz tutaj powodzenie, Alexandrze – powiedział, gdy bliźniaczki opuściły salę, znów chichocząc między sobą, ale tym razem patrzyły na Magnusa.

– Co? Ja nie... Co ty tu robisz? – ponowił pytanie. – Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie pracuję?

– Choć jestem od ciebie starszy, wiem jak korzystać z Internetu.

Alec zmarszczył czoło. Wcześniej nie pytał go, ile tak właściwie ma lat, ponieważ wyglądał młodo, więc można było przypuszczać, że jest niewiele od niego starszy. Jego makijaż, ubiór i sposób zachowania zdecydowanie mógł zmylić każdego i wprowadzić wątpliwości.

– Mam dwadzieścia dziewięć lat – odpowiedział na jego nieme pytanie. – Mniej więcej.

– Mniej więcej?

Magnus uśmiechnął się w sposób, który zdradzał, że ma o wiele więcej tajemnic niż można by przypuszczać.

– Jesteś dżentelmenem, wiesz, że nie wypada pytać o wiek.

– Kobiet – mruknął Alec, drapiąc się po głowie. – Ty nie... Nieważne. Muszę jeszcze wziąć prysznic i się przebrać, więc...

– Umilę sobie czas rozmową z tym cukiereczkiem na przodzie.

– Z kim? Masz na myśli Clary? Och, jasne.

Podniósł swoją torbę, a gdy się wyprostował, spostrzegł, że Magnus wodzi wzrokiem po jego torsie i ramionach. Miał na sobie biały podkoszulek, który z powodu treningu przykleił się do spoconej skóry. Jednak Magnus nie wydawał się być obrzydzony jego spoconym ciałem. W taki sam sposób patrzył na niego w klubie i Alec mimowolnie spłonął rumieńcem.

– To nie potrwa długo.

Magnus przytaknął i, zrobiwszy piruet w miejscu, ruszył do drzwi. Alec wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, jakby właśnie przypomniał sobie jak się oddycha.

*

Kiedy wyszedł z szatni dla pracowników kwadrans później, Magnus rzeczywiście rozmawiał z Clary. Dziewczyna siedziała na brzegu biurka służącym za recepcję, za którym znajdowały się drzwi do biura Hodge'a, a Magnus stał przed nią, żywiołowo gestykulując rękami. Clary, jak każdy, kto miał tę przyjemność przebywania w towarzystwie Magnusa Bane'a, wyglądała na oczarowaną jego uśmiechem i figlarnymi spojrzeniami. Alec świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę, jak działały na ludzi, ponieważ były powodem, dla którego wylądowali w jego łóżku przed kilkoma dniami.

– Och, Alexander! – zawołał, gdy podszedł bliżej. – Wyglądasz olśniewająco.

Alec spojrzał w dół na swoje czarne spodnie i niebieską koszulkę, która zapewne dawno nadawała się do kosza. Kiedy podniósł wzrok z pełną powątpiewania miną, Clary zakrywała usta dłonią, ale jej zielone oczy wyraźnie się śmiały.

– Jak na kogoś, kto interesuje się modą, powinieneś mieć lepszy gust – powiedział, nim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Magnus wymownie uniósł brwi. – Och, żartowałeś...

– Oczywiście, że żartowałem, bo nie chciałbyś wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę sądzę o tym stroju. Nazwanie tego _strojem_ jest sporą przesadą.

Tym razem Magnus zmierzył jego ubiór z twarzą wykrzywioną w grymasie pełnym obrzydzenia, co sprawiło, że Clary zaczęła krztusić się ze śmiechu.

– Możemy iść? – zapytał, by oszczędzić sobie dalszego wstydu. Zmierzył Clary ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem, bo coś w tych z pozoru niewinnym oczach zdradzało, że miała ochotę na powiedzenie czegoś nieodpowiedniego.

– Najpierw zajrzymy do mnie – powiedział Magnus z odrobinę niepewną miną. Dopiero teraz pod jego idealnym makijażem dostrzegł mocne cienie pod oczami, pot na czole oraz nieład w zawsze perfekcyjnej fryzurze. – Miałem dość męczący dzień, więc muszę się przebrać. Nie znalazłem na to czasu wcześniej, co jest niedopuszczalne. Wyglądam jak kupka nieszczęść. Myślałem o sytym, niezdrowym jedzeniu.

– Alec nie jada niezdrowo – wtrąciła Clary z zadziwiającą powagą, pomimo roześmianych oczu.

– W porządku – odezwał się pospiesznie, nim Magnus zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć. W przeciwnym razie mógłby całkowicie niechcący przyznać na głos, iż uważa, że Magnus wygląda jak zawsze wspaniale.

– Wyśmienicie! – Gdy Magnus położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, Alec całą siłą woli powstrzymał się przed mimowolnym wzdrygnięciem. – Przedstawię cię najlepszym specjałom azjatyckiej kuchni. Jestem pewien, że curry z warzywami skradnie twoje serce.

Alec odpowiedział mu jedynie napiętym uśmiechem, ponieważ nie chciał wyjawiać, że nigdy wcześniej nie miał do czynienia z takimi potrawami ani tym bardziej z jakąkolwiek kuchnią orientalną, więc odczuwał lekki niepokój. Nienawidził nie wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać.

– Miło było cię poznać, Magnusie – zwróciła się do niego Clary.

– Ciebie również, cukiereczku. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy.

– Możesz odwiedzać nas, kiedy tylko chcesz. – Mówiąc te słowa, porozumiewawczo uśmiechnęła się w stronę Aleca. Zmroził ją wzrokiem.

– Bardzo chętnie. Teraz są tutaj dwie osoby, z którymi chętnie ponownie się zobaczę – powiedział, puszczając do niej oczko, po czym odwrócił się do Aleca. – Chodźmy, Alexandrze.

Magnus skierował się do wyjścia, a kiedy Alec zrobił krok do przodu, napotkał spojrzenie dziewczyny. Pochylił się nad nią, ponieważ ich twarze dzieliła o wiele większa odległość niż z ludźmi normalnego wzrostu.

– Ani słowa – syknął gniewnie. – To nie to, co myślisz.

– Nie masz pojęcia, o czym myślę – odparła z równie wyzywającym spojrzeniem. Przeważnie jego potężna postura potrafiła każdego onieśmielić, nawet jeśli Alec sam był ogromnie onieśmielony, lecz Clary nigdy nie okazywała ani grama słabości, mimo że sięgała mu praktycznie do łokcia. Przypuszczał nawet, że mogłaby bez zbytniego problemu powalić go na ziemię, bowiem była zwinna, nieprzewidywalna oraz zdecydowanie niedoceniana przez innych. – Baw się dobrze, Alec.

Wywrócił oczami i wyszedł na ulicę, gdzie Magnus czekał na niego przy tym samym samochodzie, którym podjechał pod restaurację w poniedziałek. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem Tessa nie będzie im towarzyszyć, bo tego byłoby dla niego zbyt wiele.

*

Spodziewał się, że mieszkanie Magnusa będzie idealnie odzwierciedlać jego osobę; równie ekstrawaganckie, kolorowe i jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Nie pomylił się za bardzo. Jednakże pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, było ogromne okno z zapierającym dech w piersi widokiem na most Brookliński.

– Kupiłem to mieszkanie ze względu na ten widok – powiedział Magnus, gdy Alec podszedł do okna z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Niesamowite – wymamrotał. Okno z jego pokoju wychodziło na okna sąsiedniego budynku i czasami widział więcej, niżby chciał. Nie znał sąsiadów, ale poznał ich niekonwencjonalne upodobania.

– Poczekaj, aż zajdzie słońce.

Alec tylko skinął głową, ponieważ wiedział doskonale, że miasto nocą również zapierało dech.

Magnus pokazał mu resztę mieszkania, które okazało się znacznie większe niż z początku przypuszczał. Od drzwi frontowych długi korytarz prowadził do przestronnej kuchni z czarnymi meblami i blatami kuchennymi z białego marmuru, w której Magnus, jak sam przyznał, bywał niezwykle rzadko, ponieważ nie miał cierpliwości ani czasu, aby gotować dla jednej osoby.

– Mógłbym kiedyś coś ugotować – zaproponował, przesuwając palcem wskazującym po gładkim blacie.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło do niego, co tak właściwie powiedział. Odwrócił się w miejscu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Taka propozycja byłaby bardziej odpowiednia, gdyby ta znajomość nie miała zakończyć się w ten weekend po wypełnieniu zadania. Magnus wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego.

– Potrafisz gotować, Alexandrze? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie. – Chyba jednak cię zatrzymam dla siebie.

Alec zamrugał zaskoczony, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Kiedy byliśmy młodsi, a Max dopiero zaczynał chodzić, rodzice o wiele więcej pracowali – wyjaśnił, opierając się plecami o lodówkę. – Przez większość dnia byliśmy zdani na siebie albo na naszą opiekunkę, którą wszyscy uwielbialiśmy. Izzy zapragnęła objąć obowiązki pani domu, ale szybko okazało się, że w kuchni jest po prostu tragiczna. Wszystkie zrobione przez nią potrawy trzeba było dyskretnie ratować albo wyrzucać, więc nauczyłem się gotować i okazało się, że nawet to lubię.

Na koniec wzruszył ramionami, bo nie było w tym nic specjalnego, choć Magnus obserwował go z czułym uśmiechem, co sprawiło, że Alec poczuł się niezręcznie. Nie miał problemu rozmawiania o swojej rodzinie, ale zawsze wydawało mu się, że takie historie są dla innych po prostu zbyt nudne.

– Więc jak długo tutaj mieszkasz? – zapytał, by zmienić temat.

– Wprowadziłem się dwa miesiące temu – odpowiedział, gestem pokazując, aby podążył za nim. – Do tej pory przez prawie dwa lata mieszkałem z Ragnorem, choć nadal nie jestem pewien, jak udało nam się razem wytrzymać tyle czasu.

– Długo się znacie?

– Odkąd pamiętam. – Otworzył drzwi jednego z pokoi, a Alec zajrzał do środka. Białe, proste meble z ogromnym łóżkiem na samym środku pomieszczenia, ściany w delikatnym odcieniu szarości, podłoga z litego drewna również w jasnym odcieniu, pokryta grubym dywanem obok łóżka. – To pokój gościny, Tessa często z niego korzysta. Ragnora poznałem, gdy mieszkałem w Londynie, więc byłem jeszcze głupiutkim smarkaczem.

– Podoba mi się – przyznał, mając na myśli wystrój pokoju. – To wszystko twoja robota?

Z jakiegoś powodu Magnus się roześmiał.

– Choć zawodowo zajmuję się aranżacją wnętrz, wszystko, co stworzę dla siebie mi nie odpowiada. Prędzej czy później coś muszę zmienić. – Zamknął drzwi i poprowadził go do salonu. – Właśnie dlatego ja i Ragnor nie mogliśmy dłużej ze sobą wytrzymać, ponieważ bez przerwy zmieniałem meble, przemalowywałem ściany albo coś wyrzucałem, bo nie pasowało do nowego wystroju. Mój drogi Ragnor nie posiada za grosz dobrego smaku. Ciągle sprowadzał jakieś szkaradne figurki. Miarka się przebrała, gdy wyrzuciłem figurkę egipskiej bogini.

Alec pokręcił głową ze śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie rozsierdzonego Ragnora. Oprócz sypialni Magnusa, do której wchodziło się z salonu przez szerokie rozsuwane drzwi, było jeszcze trzecie pomieszczenie – pracownia z gabinetem, gdzie Magnus z tajemniczym uśmiechem go nie wpuścił.

Całe mieszkanie urządzone było w podobnym, modnym stylu, lecz z domieszką czegoś artystycznego, a każdy pokój miał swój własny, oryginalny klimat. Zupełnie jak Magnus, który przy każdym spotkaniu nosił zupełnie inne ciuchy.

– Rozgość się, Alec – powiedział, gdy wrócili do salonu. – Chcesz coś do picia?

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, przysiadając na brzegu kanapy. Czuł się niezręcznie w tym mieszkaniu, ponieważ gołym okiem było widać, że w ogóle tutaj nie pasował. Gdyby rzeczywiście się spotykali, był pewien, że Magnus szybko wymieniłby go na lepszy model, jak źle dopasowane do dywanu zasłony.

Jakim cudem uda mu się przekonać wszystkich, że są razem?!

– Mam coś dla ciebie.

Podniósł głowę, gdy Magnus niespodziewanie znalazł się obok niego, trzymając w dłoni jakiś materiał.

– Co to?

– Wpadło mi w ręce i od razu pomyślałem o tobie. Wybacz, Alexandrze, ale tam, gdzie dzisiaj pójdziemy, nie wpuszczą cię w tym stroju.

Podniósł się z kanapy, biorąc od niego coś, czym okazały się być ciemnogranatowe spodnie z jakiegoś gładkiego, błyszczącego w świetle materiału oraz koszulę w delikatnym fioletowym odcieniu. Nie wyglądały źle, mimo że sam nigdy by tego nie kupił, ale wystarczył jeden rzut oka na metkę, by serce podeszło mu do gardła.

– Nie założę tego – zaprotestował od razu. – Są śmiesznie drogie.

– Cieszy mnie, że wiesz, że pochodzą z wyższej półki – powiedział Magnus – ale nie podoba mi się użycie słowa "śmiesznie". Nikt nie uwierzy w nasz związek, jeśli cię odrobinę nie przystroję.

– Nie jestem choinką – mruknął Alec z lekkim wyrzutem. Nienawidził, gdy Izzy próbowała zmienić jego upodobania, ponieważ odpowiadało mu to jak wyglądał. Potrafił o siebie zadbać oraz dołożyć starań do swojego wyglądu albo ubioru, gdy zeszła taka potrzeba, ale bronił się rękami i nogami, gdy ktoś mu coś narzucał.

Jednak tym razem zaprzestał protestów. Nie chciał, aby Magnus zezłościł się na niego i zerwał tę niepisaną umowę.

– Wiesz, gdzie jest łazienka. Magnus wskazał palcem na korytarz. – Możesz się odświeżyć i przebrać. Ja będę w drugiej łazience.

Magnus podszedł do drzwi swojej sypialni, ale zatrzymał się, spoglądając na niego z nikłym uśmiechem.

– Nie musisz się niczego bać – przyznał z dłońmi na obu skrzydłach drzwi. – Bądź sobą.

Alec zaśmiał się trochę nerwowo i ironicznie, ponieważ gdyby od początku był sobą, nie znalazłby się w tym mieszkaniu z chłopakiem, z którym miał udawać związek.

Gdy Magnus zniknął za drzwiami sypialni, odłożył spodnie na kanapę i uważniej przyjrzał się koszuli. Było to coś, co mógłby nosić i czuć się dobrze. Przeważnie kupował wygodne, tanie ciuchy, ponieważ i tak większość czasu spędzał w klubie sportowym lub na siłowni. Poza tym wolał odkładać pieniądze na czarną godzinę, zamiast wydawać je na nagłe zachcianki i przyjemności. Jace twierdził, że jest starym sknerą, ale Alec był po prostu praktyczny.

Wziął prysznic w klubie, więc tylko ściągnął koszulkę i założył pośpiesznie prezent od Magnusa. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Magnus znał jego rozmiar, ponieważ koszula leżała na nim idealnie. Zwykle miał problem z dopasowaniem ubrań z powodu wzrostu i mięśni, bo wszystkie koszule za bardzo opinały się w ramionach albo na torsie.

Na korytarzu wisiało wysokie lustro, a gdy ujrzał własne odbicie, zaskoczyło go, jak ten kolor do niego pasował. Może rzeczywiście warto będzie zrezygnować z noszenia tylko czarnych lub szarych ubrań, pomyślał, przygładzając kołnierzyk, jednak zaraz potem tylko roześmiał się pod nosem. Nigdy nie przykładał do tego wagi, ignorował nagabywania siostry, więc niby dlaczego miałby teraz to zmieniać. To wszystko wina Magnusa Bane'a.

Wrócił do salonu, ignorując spodnie leżące na kanapie. Ta koszula nie wyglądała źle z jego czarnym spodniami i zamierzał się wykłócać, jeśli Magnus będzie uważać inaczej.

Słyszał szum wody w rurach oraz cichą melodię przedostającą się przez zamknięte drzwi sypialni. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo Magnus będzie się szykować, ale przypuszczał, że trochę to potrwa.

Podszedł do wysokiego regału, który zajmował całą jedną ścianę. Ilość książek wręcz zapierała dech i ciekawiło go, czy Magnus rzeczywiście przeczytał każdą z nich. Zabrał z półki pierwszą lepszą, jakiegoś nieznanego mu zagranicznego autora i zasiadł w fotelu przodem do ogromnego okna. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, w budynkach raz po raz zapalały się światła, most zapełniony był reflektorami, które przypominały radosne świetliki, a do Aleca nagle dotarło, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Ten tydzień pełen stresu wypompował z niego wszystkie siły. Choć książka wydawała się całkiem ciekawa, jego powieki z każdym zdaniem stawały się coraz cięższe, głowa przechylała się na bok, więc nawet nie zorientował się, w którym momencie zasnął w fotelu w cichym mieszkaniu Magnusa.

 


	7. Where's the Line We Cannot Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trwało to o wiele dłużej niż myślałam, ale przez wszystko, co w ostatnich tygodniach działo się w moim życiu, nie miałam głowy do pisania ani publikowania czegokolwiek, ale w końcu wracam do świata żywych.  
> FYI, wiem, że w książkach "Dary Anioła" przetłumaczono imię Chairman Moew, ale jednak wolę to oryginalne. Chyba dlatego, że czytałam je po angielsku? Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to przeszkadzać tym osobom, które znają książki ;)  
> Nie znam się na kuchni indonezyjskiej, więc na potrzeby tego rozdziału spędziłam długi czas na przeglądaniu google i ślinieniu się na widok tych potraw. Oby to, co napisałam w rozdziale, miało sens. Ale jeśli ktoś z was zna się lepiej na tych daniach, niech śmiało zwróci mi uwagę.

Nie miał pojęcia, co go obudziło. Czy było to ciepło na kolanach, delikatne wibracje w okolicy brzucha, czy może stłumiony trzask? Jednakże gdy otworzył oczy, zorientował się, że zamiast na swojej kanapie, gdzie często zdarzało mu się zasypiać po pracy, znajduje się w całkowicie obcym salonie, pełnym dziwnych, kolorowych mebli i z jedwabnymi zasłonami na ogromnym oknie wychodzącym na most Brookliński. Był w mieszkaniu Magnusa.

Poczuł jakiś ruch na kolanach i wręcz wzdrygnął się w przestrachu. Ujrzał parę dużych, zielonych kocich oczu wpatrujących się w niego intensywnie.

– Zająłeś jego miejsce do spania – rozległ się głos i Alec odwrócił się w miejscu. Magnus stał przy oknie z okrągłym kieliszkiem w dłoni, kołysząc lekko ramionami na boki z nikłym uśmiechem na ustach. Alec uniósł się na rękach, a wtedy ostre jak igły pazury wbiły się w jego udo. Śpiącemu na jego kolanach kociakowi najwyraźniej nie spodobało się, że zakłóca jego spokój. Zamarł w bezruchu spoglądając w te wielkie oczy, a po krótkim pojedynku na spojrzenia, kot ponownie zwinął się w kłębek i zapadł w sen.

– Masz kota – wymamrotał Alec, ostrożnie drapiąc go za uchem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy ponownie rozległo się ciche mruczenie.

– Przyszedł z mieszkaniem – odparł Magnus, podchodząc bliżej. – Znalazłem go na balkonie dzień po wprowadzeniu się tutaj i tak został. Przeważnie jest nieufny wobec obcych, nie podchodzi nawet do Ragnora, choć przypuszczam, że ma to związek z jego otwartą niechęcią do wszystkiego, co żyje. Dlatego jestem zaskoczony, że bez problemu przekonał się do ciebie.

– Zwierzęta mnie lubią, choć nie wiem dlaczego.

Magnus zmarszczył czoło z kieliszkiem przy ustach.

– Nie sposób cię nie lubić, Alexandrze – powiedział łagodnym tonem, a Alec mimowolnie spłonął rumieńcem. Rozum podpowiadał mu, że to część ich zabawy w związek. Magnus nie mówiłby tego wszystkiego, gdyby nie musiał udawać, że są parą. – Nawet jeśli zasypiasz na samym początku randki.

Tym razem Alec poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot. Rzeczywiście zasnął, czekając na Magnusa, a sądząc po tym, że za oknem zdążyło się ściemnić, spał dłużej niż powinien. Ta znajomość rozwijała się w nadzwyczaj ośmieszający Aleca sposób.

– Magnus, ja... Przepraszam – wykrztusił, ukrywając twarz w dłoni, podczas gdy drugą trzymał na miękkim futrze kota. – Jace bez przerwy marudzi, że potrafię zasnąć w każdym miejscu o każdej porze. Nie chciałem... Jestem najwyraźniej bardziej zmęczony niż myślałem...

– Mam propozycję – wtrącił Magnus, usadawiając się na kanapie. Alec wstrzymał oddech; oto chwila, w której oznajmi, że ma wynosić się z jego mieszkania. – Również jestem dość zmęczony.

– Jasne – mruknął Alec, nim Magnus zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej i całkowicie go pogrążyć. Niezbyt delikatnie podniósł kota, wstając z fotela i położył go na niego z powrotem. Kociak wydał z siebie długie miauknięcie, po czym zaczął lizać gęste futro na brzuchu. – Wrócę do domu, przepraszam, że tak wyszło i że w ogóle zwracałem ci głowę.

– Alexander.

Alec zatrzymał się po zrobieniu dwóch kroków w stronę wyjścia. W głosie Magnusa dało się wyczuć zrezygnowanie.

– Musimy popracować nad komunikacją – powiedział z uniesioną brwią. – Miałem na myśli, że wolałbym, abyśmy zostali tutaj, ponieważ nie mam ochoty na pójście do restauracji. Zamówmy coś do domu.

Alec zamrugał. A więc Magnus nie chciał, żeby zostawił go w spokoju, pomimo tego, że był największą ofiarą losu na świecie bez jakichkolwiek umiejętności zachowania się w towarzystwie. Nadal chciał to ciągnąć.

Podrapał się po głowie, czując ogromną ulgę i uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.

– Świetny pomysł – powiedział. Nadal nie ruszył się z miejsca i nie wiedział, gdzie mógłby usiąść, ponieważ fotel zajmował kot, a Magnus rozłożył się na całej długości kanapy.

– Zamówię coś z mojej ulubionej restauracji. Jadłeś kiedykolwiek coś azjatyckiego?

Alec tylko pokręcił głową, gdy Magnus wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni swój telefon. Zastanawiał się jakim cudem udało mu się wsunąć sporej wielkości smartfon do niedużej kieszeni tych ciasnych spodni, a potem bez trudu wyjąć go wciąż w pozycji pół leżącej. Obudowa urządzenia mieniła się od brokatu, co już nawet go nie zdziwiło, bo Magnus zawsze wyglądał tak, jakby wysypał na siebie tyle brokatu, ile tylko zdołał. Z jakiegoś powodu Alec uważał to za całkiem fascynujące.

– Chairman uwielbia indonezyjską kuchnię o wiele bardziej niż ja – oznajmił Magnus przy wybieraniu numeru.

– Kto?

– Ach, gdzie moje maniery? – Magnus podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i wolną dłonią przebiegł palcami po futrze swojego kota. – Alec, przedstawiam ci Chairman Meow. Chairman, oto Alexander.

Kot podniósł łeb na swoje imię i wydał z siebie ciche miauknięcie, po czym położył się na prawym boku z wyciągniętymi przed siebie łapami. Alec nie skomentował tego unikatowego imienia w żaden sposób, bo doszedł do wniosku, że ktoś taki, jak Magnus Bane na pewno uważał je za całkowicie zwyczajne.

Usiadł na brzegu kanapy, nadal czując się niezręcznie, podczas gdy Magnus rozmawiał przez telefon, składając zamówienie na potrawy, o których Alec nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Nie przepadał za jedzeniem czegoś obcego, zawsze trzymał się tego, co znał i lubił. Poza tym musiał trzymać się określonej diety ze względu na treningi. Jednakże nie miał odwagi przyznać tego na głos, ponieważ było mu już wystarczająco wstyd za to, że zasnął w fotelu. Wolał nie myśleć, co Magnus może o nim teraz sądzić. Na pewno uzna go za kompletnego nudziarza, gdy tylko pozna go bliżej i przekona się, że nie ma w nim nic interesującego, ponieważ tak było zawsze, gdy poznawał kogoś nowego.

– Co dla ciebie zamówić, Alexandrze? – głos Magnusa wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Alec wzruszył ramionami.

– Obojętnie. Zjem wszystko.

Magnus spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, ale wrócił do rozmowy telefonicznej bez komentarza. Trwała ona znacznie dłużej, niż typowe zamawianie jedzenia przez telefon, a Magnus gawędził z tą osobą, jakby znał ją od dawna, używając nawet imienia i wypytując o samopoczucie. Zapewne jadał w tej restauracji dość często, więc zakolegował się z pracownikami.

– Będzie tutaj za kwadrans – oznajmił, odkładając telefon na stolik. – Czego się napijesz? Nie mam cierpliwości do gotowania, ale robię znakomite drinki.

– Bez znaczenia – odparł Alec. Zamierzał powiedzieć, że nie pija alkoholu, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie w klubie. – Ja nie... Zwykle nie piję.

Kącik ust Magnusa uniósł się nieznacznie. Pewnie również przypomniał sobie tamten wieczór w klubie, co sprawiło, że Alec poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Do tej pory starał się nie myśleć o tym, że spędzili razem noc, bo i tak niewiele z niej pamiętał, więc skupił całą uwagę na tym udawanym związku. Przypuszczał, że wtedy w klubie Magnus wypił znacznie mniej od niego, nim zaczęli się migdalić albo miał mocniejszą głowę i jaśniejszy umysł, więc pamiętał wszystko, co wtedy robili. A ta świadomość Aleca wręcz przerażała. Jak bardzo się zbłaźnił? Magnus na pewno miał większe doświadczenie w tych sprawach, w przeciwieństwie do Aleca. Mimo że nie był prawiczkiem od wielu lat, uprawiał tyle seksu, że można by było zliczyć to na palcach jednej ręki, i jeszcze kilka by zostało.

– Alec, przestań myśleć – powiedział Magnus, głośno lecz łagodnie. – Słyszę jak twój mózg obmyśla plan ucieczki.

– Nie chcę uciec, ja tylko...

– Będzie lepiej, jeśli wyrażę się jasno. – Magnus wręczył mu kieliszek z nieznanym mu drinkiem i ostrożnie usiadł obok niego na kanapie, jakby Alec był dzikim zwierzęciem, które próbuje oswoić. – Wyrażam zgodę na udawanie twojego chłopaka i spędzenie weekendu z twoją rodziną, więc nie musisz się obawiać, że wystawię cię w ostatniej chwili. Na ten moment nie oczekuję niczego w zamian.

– Na ten moment?

Magnus uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Ustalimy formę zapłaty za tę przysługę po wszystkim, więc w tej chwili nie zaprzątaj tym swojej ładnej główki. Ten wieczór poświęcamy na bliższe poznanie się i ustalenie szczegółów naszego związku. Co o tym myślisz, Alexandrze?

– To dobry pomysł – odparł momentalnie. – Tak, powinniśmy... Musimy...

– Ustalić granice – wtrącił, podczas gdy Alec wciąż miał trudności z przyswojeniem faktu, że Magnus rzeczywiście się zgodził. Jakiś ciężar znalazł się na jego nodze i spodziewał się ujrzeć tam kota, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu zobaczył dłoń z bordowym lakierem do paznokci i pierścionkami na prawie każdym palcu. Alec wstrzymał oddech i wytrzeszczył oczy. – Oraz postarać się, byś czuł się komfortowo w moim towarzystwie. Choć uważam twoje rumieńce i jąkanie się za niezwykle rozkoszne, nie możesz mieć takiego wyrazu twarzy za każdym razem, gdy cię dotykam.

Alec zmarszczył czoło.

– Jakiego wyrazu twarzy? – spytał z wyrzutem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak się zachowywał przy Magnusie i jak reagował na każdy jego uśmiech, dwuznaczny komentarz albo jakikolwiek kontakt. Nie miał tej pewności siebie, która wręcz biła od Magnusa. Alec nadal był tym samym niezręcznym, zamkniętym w sobie głupiutkim smarkaczem, który obawiał się swojego cienia jak za czasów szkolnych. Jeszcze niedawno myślał, że idzie mu coraz lepiej, podróżował po świecie, trenował sporty walki, nabrał mięśni i był w stanie powalić każdego, kto stanąłby na jego drodze. Aż na jego drodze pojawił się Magnus Bane.

*

Nie czekali długo na zamówienie, lecz Magnus spędził kwadrans na pogawędce z chłopakiem, który je dostarczył. Alec mógł jedynie siedzieć na kanapie, patrzeć na zapadający za oknem mrok albo na śpiącego kota i czekać aż Magnus, jego chwilowy chłopak, przestanie filtrować i wróci do salonu.

Nadal dziwnie czuł się z myślą, że siedział w mieszkaniu faceta, z którym poszedł do łóżka i który miał udawać jego chłopaka. Nie tak powinny wyglądać przygody na jedną noc, świetnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Zapewne dlatego wciąż był spięty i podwójnie analizował każdy szczegół.

Usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi i chwilę później Magnus wszedł do salonu. Wcześniej Alec nie zwrócił zbytniej uwagi na to, co miał na sobie, ponieważ był zbyt przejęty tym, że zasnął w fotelu. Magnus miał na sobie czarne spodnie od garnituru, koszulę w odcieniu śliwki, a na niej ciasną kamizelkę, która idealnie opinała się na jego torsie. Jego włosy wyglądały inaczej niż wtedy, gdy przyszedł do klubu sportowego, a makijaż był mocniejszy; oczy podkreślała gruba kredka, powieki mieniły się od brokatu, a usta lśniły od bezbarwnego błyszczyka. Ten strój zdecydowanie nie nadawał się na siedzenie w domu.

Szybko odwrócił wzrok, gdy Magnus przyłapał go na tym bezwstydnym gapieniu się, ale nic nie powiedział, a Alecowi udało się zapanować nad tym irytującym onieśmieleniem. Magnus miał rację, powinien czuć się komfortowo w jego obecności i nie wzdrygać się na każdy kontakt. Jego rodzina wyczuje, że coś jest nie w porządku.

Kiedy Magnus rozłożył na stole ich zamówienie i udał się do kuchni po półmiski, mówiąc, że nie ma zamiaru jeść jak zwierzę z kartonów, Alec przyjrzał się ich zawartości. Wszystko pachniało kusząco, lecz nie miał pojęcia, na co tak właściwie patrzy. Był tam kurczak w jakimś sosie, warzywa i inne smakołyki, które wyglądały dość podejrzanie.

– Pachnie wspaniale, prawda?

Magnus usiadł obok niego, o wiele bliżej niż wcześniej, ale nadal zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Gdyby nie wiedział, o co tak naprawdę chodzi w tym spotkaniu, mógłby uznać to za randkę.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co to wszystko jest – przyznał szczerze. Chairman Meow, zainteresowany nowym zapachem, zeskoczył z fotela i krążył między ich nogami, cicho pomrukując.

– Większość to potrawy kuchni indonezyjskiej. Pomyślałem sobie, że powinieneś dowiedzieć się czegoś o moim rodzimym kraju – wyjaśnił Magnus, odsuwając kota od stołu. – Tobie również coś dam, mój słodki, ale za chwilę. Nasz gość ma pierwszeństwo.

Alec uśmiechnął się do siebie, słysząc z jaką czułością zwraca się do swojego pupila, po czym parsknął śmiechem, gdy Chairman machnął długim ogonem i skierował się w kierunku kuchni. Magnus zmarszczył nos.

– Jeszcze pracuję nad jego manierami – odparł z machnięciem dłoni.

– Też mamy kota, mieszka z moimi rodzicami – zdradził, gdy Magnus zabrał się za rozdzielanie potraw. Alec sądził, iż zamówił o wiele za dużo dla dwóch osób, ale nic na ten temat nie powiedział. – Jace zawsze chciał psa, ale ja i Izzy jesteśmy uczuleni, więc rodzice wzięli ze schroniska wielkiego, perskiego kota, który nie lubi nikogo poza mną i moim najmłodszym bratem. Izzy zawsze żartuje, że łączy nas to, że wszyscy jesteśmy równie humorzaści i...

Urwał w pół zdania, ponieważ zorientował się, iż Magnus obserwuje go z dziwnie łagodnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ze wszystkich możliwych tematów wybrał ten o kotach. Gdyby Jace go słyszał, nie darowałby mu tego przez wiele lat.

– Pewnie cię zanudzam – wymamrotał ze wzrokiem spuszczonym na swoje splecione dłonie. Znów przebierał palcami, jak zawsze, gdy był spięty. – Powinniśmy się lepiej poznać, a ja nawijam o moim kocie...

Magnus uśmiechnął się, gdy Alec niepewnie podniósł wzrok.

– Musimy wiedzieć o sobie takie rzeczy – powiedział, podając Alecowi talerz z jakąś sałatką. – Im więcej faktów poznam o twojej rodzinie, tym będzie nam łatwiej udawać, że znamy się od trzech miesięcy.

– Trzech? Mówiliśmy o dwóch?

– Jesteśmy parą od dwóch, ale znamy się dłużej, Alexandrze. – Jego głos brzmiał tak przekonująco, że nawet Alec byłby w stanie kupić to kłamstwo. – Gdzie się poznaliśmy?

Alec otworzył usta, by powiedzieć, że przecież poznali się w klubie nocnym, nim dotarło do niego, że Magnusowi chodziło o ich zmyślone spotkanie. Dopiero zaczynali, a on już powoli się gubił.

– Może... – Wysilił umysł, by znaleźć coś, co brzmiałoby najbardziej prawdopodobnie. – Zapisałeś się na moje treningi taekwondo?

– Nauczasz taekwondo? – zainteresował się Magnus. – Myślałem, że trenujesz tylko boks.

– Boks, kickboxing, taekwondo i tym podobne. – Wzruszył ramionami, po czym spróbował odrobinę sałatki. Była całkiem dobra, to musiał przyznać. – Co to?

– Nasi goreng. Smażony ryż z przyprawami i papryką – wyjaśnił Magnus, na co Alec tylko skinął głową. – Jedno z moich ulubionych dań, muszę dodać. Smakuje ci? A to dopiero początek, mój drogi.

Alec przygryzł wargę, by powstrzymać uśmiech. W tej chwili zastanawiał się, czym tak się denerwował, ponieważ Magnus posiadał jakby nadzwyczajne zdolności, dzięki którym spędzanie z nim czasu było nadzwyczaj proste. Oczywiście, wciąż rzucał dwuznaczne aluzje lub figlarne spojrzenia, do których Alec jeszcze nie był przyzwyczajony, ale doszedł do wniosku, że Magnus był po prostu naturalnym flirciarzem i czerpał z tego radość. Będzie musiał ignorować jego figlarne zachowanie, aby jakoś przetrwać te dni.

*

W końcu ustalili, że pierwsze spotkanie w klubie sportowym na treningu będzie najlepszym pomysłem i dość prawdopodobnym; po trzeciej lekcji, z których każda z nich zawierała pełno ukradkowych uśmiechów i wymownych spojrzeń, to Magnus jako pierwszy zaproponował wyjście na kawę, co szybko przerodziło się w kilka następnych randek. Próbowali ustalić jak najwięcej szczegółów z początków ich zmyślonej znajomości w razie gdyby Izzy wypytywała ich, jak wyglądały te randki, ponieważ zawsze lubiła wtykać nosa w nieswoje sprawy i podbierać najbardziej kuszące kąski.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Alec bawił się świetnie, rozmawiając o randkach, które nie miały miejsca, a gdzieś w głębi żałował, że żadna z tych rzeczy się nie wydarzyła. Nie było zaskoczeniem, że Magnus miał niesamowicie wybujałą wyobraźnię, więc Alec większość propozycji odrzucał, ledwo panując nad śmiechem, gdy brunet posyłał mu oburzone spojrzenia.

– Spróbuj kurczaka z curry – zaproponował, gdy skończyli omawiać trzecią randkę. Alec zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, bo nie przepadał za curry, ale Magnus tylko prychnął i bez ogródek podniósł kawałek kurczaka dwoma palcami i podsunął mu pod nos. Alec parsknął śmiechem, odsuwając się od niego.

– Nie, nie chcę – wymamrotał, patrząc krzywo na jego rękę i poplamione sosem palce.

– Jeden kawałek, Alexander. Otwórz buzię, skarbie, no dalej.

Alec uniósł brwi na to pieszczotliwe słowo. Do tej pory nie spytał, dlaczego używał jego pełnego imienia, choć wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. W sposobie, w jaki Magnus wymawiał jego pełne imię, było coś wyjątkowego. Jednak nie wiedział, co sądzić o tak pieszczotliwych słowach jak 'skarbie' albo 'kochanie'. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie zwracał się do niego w taki sposób; nawet jego matka przez całe życie mówiła do niego tylko po imieniu.

Widząc, że Magnus nie zamierza odpuścić, zaprzestał sprzeciwów. Zamierzał wziąć z talerza kawałek, którego Magnus nie dotykał palcami, lecz nagle naszła go myśl, aby zemścić się za te wszystkie dwuznaczności, którymi go onieśmielał. Nim zdołał się rozmyślić, przysunął się bliżej, podpierając na ręce, którą położył na kolanie chłopaka, wziął do ust kawałek kurczaka, dbając o to, aby jego wargi objęły jego palce, a językiem zlizał resztki sosu. Spodziewał się, że Magnus wybuchnie śmiechem, bo to, co właśnie zrobił było kompletnie idiotyczne. Lecz oczy Magnusa rozszerzyły się, a dłoń wciąż wisiała w powietrzu. Alec zamarł w bezruchu, dostrzegając w ciemnych oczach chłopaka coś, co widział już wcześniej; pożądanie, które zauważył sekundę przed tym, jak zaczął go całować tamtego wieczoru w klubie.

Alec nie miał szansy, aby pożałować swojego czynu ani jakoś zareagować na to spojrzenie, ponieważ z lekkim opóźnieniem poczuł potworne pieczenie w ustach. Zaczął kaszleć i krztusić się z powodu ostrego sosu, a do oczu napłynęły łzy. Magnus otrząsnął się z szoku i podał mu szklankę z wodą, tym razem z rozbawieniem na twarzy.

– Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał tylko z odrobiną troski w głosie. Alec jedynie mruknął w potwierdzeniu, wciąż spłukując ten ostry ogień w gardle. Przypuszczał, że jego twarz również płonęła od wstydu, wywołanego przez swoje zachowanie. – Nigdy więcej ostrych potraw. Zapamiętam.

– Przepraszam – wykrztusił ochryple. – Curry jest... To nie dla mnie.

– Idealna czwarta randka – stwierdził Magnus, oblizując palce, w których trzymał wcześniej kurczaka z figlarnym spojrzeniem. Alec ukrył twarz w dłoniach ze zduszonym jękiem. Nie ma mowy, aby jego rodzina dowiedziała się o tej sytuacji. Jace nie pozwoliłby mu o tym zapomnieć. – Spokojny wieczór w moim mieszkaniu przed telewizorem, spędzony na karmieniu się nawzajem i przytulaniu. A potem mógłbym wynagrodzić ci fakt, że prawie wyprawiłem cię na tamten świat za pomocą krwiożerczego curry.

Alec wywrócił oczami, gdy Magnus wymownie poruszył brwiami w górę i w dół, dając do zrozumienia, o jakie wynagrodzenie szkód mu chodziło. Tym bardziej nie podzielą się szczegółami czwartej randki.

– Myślę, że cztery randki wystarczą – powiedział Alec, gdy Magnus wstał, by włączyć telewizor. Złapał bez problemu rzucony mu pilot i zaczął skakać po kanałach.

– Masz rację. Nie potrzebuję więcej czasu, aby cię uwieść. – Alec pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. – Nie rób min, Alexandrze. Przypomnę ci, że faktyczne uwiedzenie cię zajęło mi ledwo godzinę.

Alec wytrzeszczył oczy i poczuł zimny pot na czole. Miał nadzieję, że temat ich prawdziwego spotkania nie zostanie podjęty, ponieważ nadal czuł się fatalnie z myślą o tym, co zrobił i jak się wtedy zachowywał. Żarty, wygłupy i zmyślenie randek było w porządku. Rozmawianie o tym, że spiknęli się w klubie i poszli do łóżka już nie.

– Jest tu coś, co nie podpali mi gardła? – zapytał, by pospiesznie zmienić temat, choć po spożyciu tamtego kurczaka wolałby trzymać się z dala od tych potraw. Magnus popatrzył na niego z łagodniejszym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie musisz tego jeść, jeśli ci nie smakuje – powiedział spokojnie, jakby doskonale wiedział, o czym Alec teraz myśli. – Zdaje mi się, że w lodówce znajdzie się coś normalniejszego.

– Nie, w porządku. Co to jest? – zapytał, biorąc talerz z czymś, co odrobinę przypominało chleb sojowy.

– Smażone tempeh, bardzo popularny produkt w Indonezji i nie tylko. Wykorzystywany w wielu potrawach, a w szczególności w kuchni wegańskiej i wegetariańskiej. Możesz spróbować, jest smaczne.

Alec zmarszczył czoło w niepewności, ale po krótkim namyśle ugryzł kawałek.

– Z ziaren soi? Izzy przez długi czas miała obsesję na punkcie zdrowej żywności do tego stopnia, że nie mogliśmy patrzeć na chleb sojowy bez mdłości. – Popatrzył na Magnusa z przestrachem. – Ale to jest całkiem dobre.

– Powiedz mi coś więcej o twojej siostrze – zaproponował Magnus, zabierając ze stołu kieliszek ze swoim drinkiem. – Wydaje się ciekawą osóbką.

Alec przytaknął z czułym uśmiechem. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tęsknił za swoją młodszą siostrą.

– Izzy jest z charakteru bardzo podobna do ciebie – stwierdził Alec. – Myślę, że szybko znajdziecie wspólny język, bo również kocha modę. Ona jest jedynym powodem, dla którego nie chodzę bez przerwy w dziurawych swetrach i dresach. Zdarzało mi się ubierać gorzej.

– Śmiem w to wątpić – powiedział z ironią, na co Alec tylko wywrócił oczami. – Wystarczy dodać odrobinę koloru do tych szarości i wrażenie od razu jest inne.

Magnus omiótł wzrokiem jego klatkę, wciąż miał na sobie podarowaną mu przez niego koszulę.

– Ta mi się podoba – przyznał szczerze, przygładzając rękaw koszuli. – Izzy będzie szczęśliwa, że znalazłem kogoś, kto potrafi zmienić moje nudne przyzwyczajenia.

Miało to zabrzmieć jak żart, część tej zabawy w udawanie, lecz twarz Magnusa z jakiegoś powodu stężała.

– Nikt nie musi cię zmieniać – powiedział. – Tym bardziej nie na siłę. Wszystko to jest częścią osoby jaką jesteś i tak powinno zostać.

Coś w jego głosie zdradzało, że pod tymi słowami kryje się coś większego, jak gdyby Magnus miał na myśli coś więcej niż tylko brak gustu Aleca. Nie znali się na tyle, by Alec mógł zapytać go, o co mu chodziło i uzyskać szczerą odpowiedź.

– Jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz – oznajmił Magnus, wyrywając go z rozmyślań. Jego głos znów brzmiał figlarnie bez cienia poprzedniej troski. – Zapewne nie będziesz czuł się z tym komfortowo, sądząc po tym, jak reagujesz na wszystko, co mówię. Ale to tylko dowodzi, że musimy popracować nad każdym szczegółem naszej znajomości, nawet jeśli pewną granicę już przekroczyliśmy.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał z całkiem nieźle zatuszowanym strachem. Ten błysk w ciemnych oczach Magnusa nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego.

Obserwował, jak Magnus odkłada na stolik kieliszek z winem (przez dwie sekundy miał idealny widok na jego tyłek), po czym ponownie usiadł na kanapie, lecz tym razem znajdował się znacznie bliżej Aleca niż wcześnie.

– Może już wiesz, że nie mam żadnych zahamowań – zaczął dość łagodnym tonem, jakby nadal miał do czynienia z dzikim zwierzęciem – więc musimy ustalić, w którym miejscu zaczynają się granice odnośnie kontaktu cielesnego.

Gdzieś tak w połowie tego zdania Alec przestał słuchać, ponieważ prawa dłoń Bane'a, przyozdobiona grubym pierścieniem, znalazła się na jego lewym kolanie. Wcześniej ta sama ręka już raz leżała na tym samym kolanie, lecz tym razem znajdowała się znacznie wyżej, ale jakimś cudem Alecowi udało się nie wpaść w panikę.

– Kontakt cielesny – wymamrotał słabo i odchrząknął. – Co... Jaki dokładnie? Ten kontakt?

– Trzymanie się za ręce, całusy w policzek, obejmowanie ramieniem. – Oczy Aleca rozszerzyły się lekko, gdy dotarło do niego, że właśnie przed chwilą wcale nie myślał o czymś tak _niewinnym_. Kącik ust Magnusa uniósł się lekko, co znaczyło, że zdawał sobie sprawę, jakie myśli przeleciały mu przez głowę. **–** Przytulanie się na kanapie, gdy siedzimy obok siebie. Jeśli, oczywiście, nie masz nic przeciwko.

– Ja nie... Nie mam. **–** Przetarł kark lewą dłonią, nadal wpatrując się w rękę Magnusa na jego kolanie. Musiał natychmiast wziąć się w garść, bo wciąż wychodził na skończonego idiotę, który nie radzi sobie przy kontaktach z ludźmi. Oczywiście, dokładnie taki był, ale wolałby tego tak otwarcie nie okazywać. – To brzmi w porządku. Jasne... Możemy tak robić.

– W porządku.

Praktycznie w jednej chwili wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy, na które Alec nawet nie zdołał w żaden sposób zareagować. Dłoń Magnusa zniknęła z jego kolana, by móc pochwycić rękę Aleca i ściągnąć ją z jego karku. Magnus odwrócił się w miejscu, plecami do niego, a ramię Aleca pokierował w taki sposób, iż wylądowało na oparciu kanapy. Nagle ciało Magnusa znalazło się między bokiem a ramieniem Aleca, w połowie opierając się na jego torsie. A na koniec Magnus pochwycił prawą dłoń Aleca, splątując razem ich palce na swoim brzuchu. Nim do Aleca dotarło, że właśnie się _przytulają_ na kanapie, pierś Magnusa zatrzęsła się od niekontrolowanego śmiechu.

– Rozluźnij się trochę, Alexandrze – powiedział z rozbawieniem. – Nie możesz być tak spięty przy swojej rodzinie.

Wypuścił powietrze ustami, po czym spiął się jeszcze bardziej, gdy jego oddech owiał włosy Magnusa. Chłopak ścisnął jego dłoń, jak gdyby w pokrzepiającym geście, po czym wolną dłonią pochwycił pilot i przełączył na jakiś film, którego Alec wcześniej nie widział. Siedzieli w tej pozycji przez kilkanaście minut, zmieniając ją tylko po to, by Magnus mógł sięgnąć po swój drink, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce z taką gracją i swobodą, jakby nie pierwszy raz spędzali czas właśnie w taki sposób.

Po jakimś czasie Alekowi udało się rozluźnić napięte mięśnie, lecz nie docierało do niego nic z tego, co działo się na ekranie telewizora, ponieważ przez głowę wciąż przelatywało milion myśli na minutę. Jedna z nich prześladowała go najbardziej: jak idealnie trochę mniejsze ciało Magnusa Bane'a wpasowuje się w miejsce pod jego ramieniem. Jak różniące się szczegółami, ale pasujące do siebie dwa puzzle.

 


	8. When I Lose My Head, I Lose My Spine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału z piosenki "Hopeless Wanderer" Mumford & Sons

 

 

Już drugi raz w ciągu dwunastu godzin obudził się w mieszkaniu Magnusa. Tym razem Chairman Meow spał w fotelu, podczas gdy Alec zajmował kanapę, przykryty grubym, miękkim w dotyku kocem. Salon rozświetlało poranne słońce, ponieważ okna nie posiadały żadnych zasłon ani rolet. To właśnie ono go obudziło. Było jeszcze wcześnie, mieszkanie tonęło w ciszy, więc nadal nie ruszył się z miejsca, by ogarnąć wszystko to, co wydarzyło się poprzedniego wieczora.

Obejrzeli film do końca, a Alekowi udało się nawet skupić na nim uwagę na tyle, aby wiedzieć, o co w nim chodziło. Była to jakaś lekka komedia, które uwielbiała Izzy. Magnus raz po raz parskał śmiechem, nie sprawdzając, czy Aleca śmieszą te same momenty (nawet jeśli śmieszyły, był zbyt zestresowany, aby dobrze się przy tym bawić), co przeważnie robiła jego siostra, gdy wspólnie coś oglądali.

Po filmie wrócili do wymieniania się faktami na swój temat, a Alec opowiedział mu więcej o swoich rodzicach i Maksie. Tym razem skupił się na temacie swojej orientacji i tego, jakie podejście mieli jego rodzice, ponieważ chciał, aby Magnus wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

Kilka lat temu bardziej martwiłby się reakcją rodziców na jego chłopaka, lecz już dawno zdołali pogodzić się z myślą, że ich syn jest gejem i nic tego nie zmieni. Jego mama pragnęła tylko jego szczęścia pod swoimi cynicznymi osądami i twardymi spojrzeniami, a jego ojciec po prostu starał się zrozumieć, co Alekowi wystarczało. Poznał wiele osób, których bliscy reagowali znacznie gorzej, a świat nadal był okropnym miejscem dla osób ze środowiska LGBT, więc doceniał to, co posiadał.

Nie, nie obawiał się reakcji rodziny na jego związek z mężczyzną. Nie zamierzał przyznawać tego na głos, ale im więcej czasu spędzał w jego towarzystwie, tym bardziej bał się reakcji rodziny na Magnusa. On i Alec tak bardzo się od siebie różnili, że było to wręcz absurdalne. Począwszy od jego stylu ubierania się, poprzez liczną biżuterię, a skończywszy na charakterze. W pierwszej chwili Alec zastanawiał się, czy cokolwiek mogłoby ich łączyć na dłuższą metę, skoro tak wiele ich dzieliło. Ten związek w żaden sposób nie wyglądał na prawdziwy.

Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzał po salonie. W porannym świetle meble jeszcze dosadniej dawały mu do zrozumienia, że w ogóle tutaj nie pasuje. Powinien natychmiast odwołać całą akcję, dopóki jeszcze miał szansę.

Wziął ze stolika swój telefon z zamiarem zadzwonienia do Izzy, by powiedzieć jej całą prawdę, ale w tym właśnie momencie Chairman wskoczył mu na kolana. Telefon wyleciał mu z ręki, spadając prosto na podłogę, tylko centymetr od miękkiego dywanu. Już z daleka widział pękniętą szybkę.

– Kurwa – wymamrotał, podnosząc urządzenie z podłogi, a drugą ręką przytrzymał kota. Pewnie powinien czuć złość na to niesforne stworzenie, które zostało stworzone tylko po to, by uprzykrzać życie swoim właścicielom. Jednak kociak spojrzał na niego tymi wielkimi oczami, cicho mrucząc bez krzty poczucia winy. Alec westchnął cicho i podrapał go pod brodą z nikłym uśmiechem.

– Właśnie uchroniłeś mnie przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego – powiedział cicho. – Po raz kolejny. Choć wolałbym oszczędzić sobie kolejnych strat, ale nie martw się, telefon nadal działa.

Chairman odwrócił się do niego tyłem, ogonem muskając jego ramię i zaskoczył z jego kolan na kanapę. Usadowił się na kocu, gdzie zaczął się myć, nadal nie przestając mruczeć.

Alec zastanowił się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie i nie wiedział, o której Magnus przeważnie wstaje. Nie czuł się na tyle komfortowo, by chodzić po mieszkaniu, gdy jego właściciel jeszcze śpi, choć Magnus zapewnił go, że może czuć się jak u siebie.

Z początku ani myślał zostawać na noc. Gdy skończyli oglądać film, Alec zabrał się za sprzątanie po kolacji, pomimo protestów Magnusa, bo tylko tyle mógł zrobić, skoro to on zapłacił za jedzenie. Podczas gdy zmywał, Magnus obserwował go ze swojego krzesła przy stole kuchennym, mówiąc o tym, że takie codzienne czynności, jak zmywanie w domu swojego chłopaka, zapewnią im lepszą autentyczność. To faktycznie wydawało się być całkiem proste, o wiele prostsze od trzymania się za ręce albo przytulania. Alec był w stanie zmywać w obcym mieszkaniu bez niechcianych ataków paniki.

W połowie rozmowy wzrok Aleca padł na wyświetlacz piekarnika za plecami Magnusa i ze zgrozą stwierdził, że dochodzi północ. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że minęło już tyle godzin, od kiedy zjawił się tutaj, nie mając pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Wszystko działo się tak szybko.

Magnus nie pozwolił mu wyjść i wracać do domu na piechotę w środku nocy. Alec zapewniał go, że przejście tych kilku ulic nie zajmie mu więcej niż dziesięć minut, ale drugi chłopak był nieugięty. W końcu Alec dał się namówić na spanie na kanapie, całkowicie ignorując sugestywne uwagi Magnusa, że już przecież spali w tym samym łóżku, więc nie miał się czego obawiać. Jednakże Alec miał aktualnie dość wrażeń jak na jeden wieczór. Spanie na kanapie było bezpieczniejsze. Po prostu potrzebował przestrzeni i chwili na pozbieranie myśli, czego nie mógłby zrobić ze śpiącym chłopakiem przy jego boku. A jakby tego było mało zaczął rozmyślać o tym, co robili poprzednim razem, gdy znaleźli się w jednym łóżku.

W łazience przemył twarz wodą i w miarę doprowadził rozczochrane włosy do porządku. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad wzięciem prysznica, ale całkowicie onieśmielił go widok różnokolorowych buteleczek nad wanną, z których każda zdawała się służyć do czegoś innego.

A gdy otworzył szafkę za lustrem w poszukiwaniu grzebienia, ujrzał małą kolekcję lubrykantów w różnych smakach. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, że istnieje taki o smaku czekolady z miętą. Będzie musiał się za tym rozejrzeć, bo lubił ten smak.

– Alec?!

Podskoczył w miejscu na dźwięk głosu Magnusa. Wypuścił z ręki buteleczkę z lubrykantem, przy okazji przywracając stojak ze szczoteczką do zębów. Nie było szans, aby Magnus nie usłyszał tego hałasu. Kilka sekund później rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a Alec zamarł w bezruchu.

– Alec, wszystko ok? – Drzwi otworzyły się, a Magnus zajrzał do środka z zaciekawioną miną. – Myślałem, że wyszedłeś.

– Ja... – Schylił się po szczoteczkę i kubek, ale przy wyprostowywaniu się z takim impetem uderzył o półkę, aż wszystko się na niej zatrzęsło. Z głośnym jękiem klapnął na tyłek na podłodze, przykładając rękę do bolącego miejsca z tyłu głowy. – Cholera. To już przesada.

Usłyszał cichy śmiech Magnusa, a sekundę później pojawił się w zasięgu jego zamglonego przez ból wzroku.

– Chcesz mi dać coś do zrozumienia? – zapytał Magnus, unosząc dłoń, w której, ku przerażeniu Aleca, trzymał buteleczkę, którą wcześniej upuścił.

– Lubię ten smak – wymamrotał Alec, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. – To znaczy... Ja... Cholera.

– Jak mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę?

Alec spłonął jeszcze większym rumieńcem i zaparł się na jednym ramieniu, aby wstać z podłogi. Magnus wyprostował się i wyciągnął rękę, by mu pomóc.

– Zazwyczaj nie jestem tak niezdarny. Narobiłem bałaganu, ja tylko chciałem... Przepraszam.

Magnus odłożył wszystkie zrzucone przez niego akcesoria na swoje miejsca, a Alec dopiero teraz omiótł wzrokiem jego sylwetkę. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto właśnie zwlókł się z łóżka. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego włosy nadal były idealnie ułożone jak poprzedniego wieczoru, a oczy podkreślone delikatnymi czarnymi kreskami, więc pewnie skorzystał ze swojej prywatnej łazienki, nim ruszył na poszukiwanie Aleca. Miał na sobie jedwabny, granatowy szlafrok, zawiązany w pasie cienkim sznurkiem oraz luźne ciemnoczerwone spodnie od piżamy.

Alec wycofał się z łazienki, by oszczędzić sobie dalszej kompromitacji i wrócił do salonu, zabierając z oparcia kanapy swoją kurtkę. Magnus dołączył do niego po chwili, a Alec odwrócił się w jego stronę, nie wiedząc, co powinien teraz powiedzieć. Poprzedniego wieczoru bawił się o wiele lepiej niż mógłby przypuszczać, więc wydawało mu się, że pomimo tych wszystkich dzielących ich różnic, będą w stanie jakoś przetrwać ten weekend.

Magnus obserwował go z rękami założonymi na piersi, najwyraźniej czekając, aż pierwszy coś powie, ale po krótkim milczeniu pewnie zorientował się, że ten moment nie nadejdzie. Alec miał całkowitą pustkę w głowie.

Jakimś cudem ta sytuacja po wspólnie spędzonym wieczorze była dla Aleca o wiele bardziej niezręczna niż tamtego ranka kilka dni temu, gdy zostali obudzeni przez jego matkę po ich jedno-nocnej przygodzie.

– Wydaje mi się, że dzisiaj też powinniśmy się spotkać – odezwał się Magnus, podchodząc bliżej. – Nadal nie czujesz się swobodnie.

– To nie takie proste – przyznał szczerze, przecierając dłonią tył głowy, która nadal pulsowała bólem. – Nie potrafię... Tak po kilku dniach. Właśnie dlatego to udawanie może w ogóle nie wypalić. Jestem cały czas tak spięty.

– Masz prawo być spięty, ponieważ przedstawiasz rodzinie swojego chłopaka. – Czekoladowe tęczówki Magnusa spoglądały na niego z czułością. – Ja również jestem odrobinę zdenerwowany.

– Jesteś? Nie wyglądasz.

Magnus machnął dłonią.

– Byłbym, gdyby czekało mnie spotkanie z rodziną mojego prawdziwego chłopaka. Postaraj wczuć się w rolę, Alexandrze, bo tylko wszystko utrudniasz.

Alec przygryzł wargę, bo miał ochotę się roześmiać. Był skończonym idiotą. Momentami zapominał, że wszystko, co robią jest częścią ich _roli_ , ponieważ bez przerwy gubił się we własnej głowie. Ciągłe nadinterpretowanie zachowania było bez sensu, ponieważ tylko udawali. Spędzili kilka godzin na zmyślaniu randek, na litość boską. Nic z tego nie było prawdziwe. Co z tego, że rozmawiali i poznawali siebie nawzajem, budując podstawy ich związku, skoro on i tak nie był prawdziwy. Alec nie musiał zachowywać się jak patałach tak, jak zawsze, gdy był w związku. Musiał jedynie wczuć się w rolę chłopaka Magnusa Bane'a.

– Więc do zobaczenia wieczorem – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Cofnął się do wyjścia, lecz Magnus zatrzymał go z dłonią na jego ramieniu.

– Nie zapomniałeś o czymś, kochany? – zapytał z figlarnym błyskiem w oku. Alec rozejrzał się po salonie, ale nie pamiętał, aby miał ze sobą coś jeszcze. A potem jego wzrok padł na twarz Magnusa i oddech zamarł mu w piersi.

Magnus wyglądał inaczej, niż wcześniej, bardziej zwyczajnie i łagodnie. Przypomniał sobie, jak siedzieli przytuleni na kanapie, a Magnus śmiał się z jakiejś sceny w filmie. Spojrzał wtedy na Aleca, coś do niego mówiąc, lecz on go w ogóle nie słuchał, ponieważ w tym właśnie momencie pomyślał sobie, że tak bardzo chciałby znów pocałować te lśniące, różowe usta. Z ich pierwszego spotkania w klubie pamiętał tylko ich smak.

Teraz pomyślał dokładnie to samo. Pragnął jeszcze raz ich posmakować.

– Chcę cię pocałować – wyrzucił z siebie razem z oddechem. Magnus uniósł brew, a Alec momentalnie tego pożałował. – Pary żegnają się pocałunkiem, prawda? Powinniśmy to też przećwiczyć... To znaczy, ja nie mam nic przeciwko takiemu okazywaniu... Nie lubię publicznego obściskiwania się, ale jeśli ty chcesz, bo pewnie będziemy musieli trochę, no wiesz, całować się.

– Miałem na myśli – przerwał mu spokojnie Magnus – że zapomniałeś o swojej koszuli. – Alec zamrugał, nie mając pojęcia, o czym mówi. – Nadal masz na sobie tę ode mnie.

Alec spojrzał w dół; całkiem zapomniał o koszuli od Magnusa. A na domiar złego spał w niej, więc była potwornie pognieciona.

– Wypiorę ją. I ci oddam.

– To prezent, mój drogi, zatrzymaj ją.

Alec zamierzał zaprzeczyć, lecz drugi chłopak ucieszył go, przekładając palec wskazujący do jego rozchylonych ust.

– I masz rację – dodał. – Całowanie wypada przećwiczyć. Choć, szczerze mówiąc, nie musisz niczego ćwiczyć. Jesteś znakomity w te klocki.

Alec zastanowił się, jakby się zachował w takiej sytuacji, gdyby usłyszał te słowa od chłopaka, z którym spotyka się od kilku miesięcy. Na pewno nie spłonąłby rumieńcem, na co miał wielką ochotę. Potrafił flirtować, jeśli tylko miał na to ochotę. Nie był aż taką ofiarą losu.

– I nie mam na myśli tylko całowania.

Na te uwagę Alec zdecydowanie spłonął rumieńcem. Do tej pory był pewien, że Magnus też nie pamięta tego, co działo się w jego mieszkaniu. Te słowa dały mu do zrozumienia, że Magnus nie był aż tak pijany. Pamiętał ich wspólną noc, w przeciwieństwie do Aleca.

– Nie byłeś pijany – wymamrotał, a Magnus posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. – Tamtego wieczoru kiedy my... No wiesz, my... Ja byłem kompletnie schlany, nic nie pamiętam, ale ty...

– Nie wykorzystałem cię, Alexandrze – wtrącił Magnus z o wiele poważniejszą miną. Alec wytrzeszczył oczy ze zgrozą, bo akurat nie to miał na myśli. Nie martwił się, czy Magnus po prostu wykorzystał okazję, czy nie. Najbardziej przerażała go myśl, że zapamiętał, jak wielkim idiotą Alec był tamtego wieczoru. – Mogłem wyglądać na opanowanego, ale wypiłem więcej niż powinienem. W przeciwnym razie nie zgodziłbym się na pójście z tobą do domu.

– To był mój pomysł? – zdziwił się Alec i przetarł twarz dłonią ze śmiechem. Sądził, że zrobił pierwszy krok tylko, gdy chodziło o całowanie. Czyżby rzeczywiście to on zaprosił tak niesamowitego faceta do swojego mieszkania? – Co we mnie wstąpiło? Jace miał rację, ta wieloletnia abstynencja w końcu wychodzi mi bokiem. Nie wierzę, że właśnie powiedziałem to na głos... Nie minęło aż tak dużo czasu. Mam na myśli, że ja...

Magnus parsknął śmiechem i zrobił krok do przodu, przekładając dłoń do jego rozpalonego policzka, a jego wzrok krążył pomiędzy jego ustami a oczami. To napięcie między nimi było znajome, podobnie jak pragnienie objawiające się delikatnymi dreszczami na ciele. Nie dało się ukryć, że pragnęli siebie nawzajem, pomimo tej niezręcznej sytuacji z udawanym związkiem. Alec nadal uważał go za atrakcyjnego i miał ochotę go całować, czuć jego ciało przy swoim. Jednakże nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli. Tutaj chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o sprawy służbowe. Mieli umowę, czysto profesjonalną, więc nie mogli sobie pozwolić, aby pożądanie wszystko zniszczyło. Jeden jedyny raz poszli do łóżka i tyle. Teraz należało postawić solidne, rozsądne warunki.

Alec pochylił i złożył na policzku Magnusa delikatny pocałunek, a kiedy się odsunął, w oczach chłopaka dostrzegł coś jakby rozczarowanie.

– Do wieczora? – spytał z nadzieją. To był czysty biznes, musiał o tym pamiętać. – Tym razem ja coś wymyślę.

Usta Magnusa rozciągnęły się w łagodnym uśmiechu, lecz oczy pozostały bez wyrazu. Odniósł wrażenie, że Magnus stawia między nimi mur.

– Do zobaczenia, kochany.

Alec otworzył usta, by powiedzieć cokolwiek na pożegnanie albo spytać, dlaczego Magnus wciąż używa takich czułych słówek. Czy było to częścią ich gry, czy po prostu częścią jego charakteru? Tak czy owak, Alecowi nawet się to podobało.

*

Tym razem w pracy nie był tak rozkojarzony jak dzień wcześniej. Skupiał całą uwagę na treningu i nie myślał o Magnusie ani o wszystkim innym, co się działo. Do momentu, gdy Izzy przysłała mu wiadomość z przypomnieniem, że gdy tylko przyjadą do rodziców, od razu wybiorą się na zakupy. Według Isabelle, Alec nie posiadał żadnych odpowiednich ciuchów na przyjęcie. Nawet jeśli miała rację, sama myśl o wspólnych zakupach przyprawiała go o kolejny w tym tygodniu ból głowy. I do tego Magnus miał im towarzyszyć.

Na razie nie powiedział jej czym tak dokładnie Magnus się zajmuje, bo wiedział, jaka będzie reakcja Izzy, gdy dowie się, że jej pozbawiony gustu brat umawia się chłopakiem, który posiada własną kolekcję. Pewnie uzna to za najlepszą rzecz pod słońcem i wpędzi go w jeszcze więcej niezręcznych sytuacji.

Podczas przerwy, którą spędził na zapleczu, ułożył sobie w głowie wszystko to, co powie Magnusowi na temat ich umowy. Trzymanie się za ręce, czułe słówka i przytulanie było w porządku. Całowanie się już nie. Obawiał się, że gdy tylko poczuje ponownie smak jego ust, całkowicie straci panowanie nad sobą. Nie byłby w stanie się mu oprzeć, a to tylko by wszystko skomplikowało. Musieli ustalić zasady. Alec lubił zasady i wiedział, jak ich przestrzegać. W przeciwnym razie kończył w łóżku z najgorętszym facetem jakiego do tego pory miał szczęście poznać.

Niestety jego plany zrujnował SMS od Magnusa.

„ _Kochany, przykro mi, muszę odwołać nasz wspólny wieczór. W tej właśnie chwili siedzę w samolocie do Bostonu... Moi pracownicy to gamonie. Właśnie dlatego wolę polegać tylko na sobie”_

Na widok tej wiadomości targnęły nim różne emocje. Magnus rzeczywiście świetnie radził sobie z tym "udaję twojego chłopaka" absurdem. Gdyby ktoś, prawdopodobnie Izzy, chwycił do ręki jego telefon, nie zauważyłby niczego podejrzanego, ponieważ brzmiał, jakby naprawdę byli parą.

Jednak ta wiadomość sprawiła, że znów ogarnęła go panika. Jeszcze tak wiele trzeba było ustalić, nie tylko te wszystkie zasady, o których Alec cały czas rozmyślał, ale dotarło do niego, że niewiele wie o Magnusie. Oczywiście, podzielił się z nimi tymi najważniejszymi szczegółami, lecz nadal istniało zbyt dużo niewiadomych.

Gdzieś na tyłach umysłu coś szeptało mu, że chciałby poznać Magnusa bliżej nie tylko z powodu ich fałszywego związku.

Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na telefon i westchnął ciężko.

„ _Nic się nie stało. Jutro nadal aktualne?”_

Nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobił, gdyby okazało się, że Magnus nie pojedzie z nim na przyjęcie. Choć z drugiej strony w tym wypadku mógłby po prostu powiedzieć, że praca zatrzymała go w Bostonie i nie mógł z nim przyjechać. To nie było kłamstwo i oszczędziłoby sobie wiele stresu.

Podniósł wzrok, gdy drzwi szatni otworzyły się z zgrzytem. Skinął głową do Anthony'ego i spojrzał z powrotem na telefon.

„ _Wrócę późno wieczorem, plus posiadania prywatnego odrzutowca. Więc przez cały weekend jestem do twojej dyspozycji.”_

Alec przełknął ślinę. Po ich rozmowie tego ranka to drugie zdanie brzmiało zbyt sugestywnie. Zresztą, wszystko co mówił Magnus brzmiało sugestywnie. Dlatego postanowił skupić uwagę na czymś innym.

„ _Masz prywatny odrzutowiec?!”_

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Magnus może być bogaty. Dowodziły tego jego ciuchy oraz eleganckie mieszkanie w ekskluzywnym wieżowcu na Brooklynie.

„ _Nie jest tak całkiem mój. Należy do mojego wspólnika, ale korzystam z niego o wiele częściej. Nie jest zadowolony z moich wypadów do Paryża i Rzymu.”_

Magnus podróżował prywatnym samolotem do Francji i Włoch. Ten fałszywy związek był coraz bardziej nieprawdopodobny.

„ _Kiedyś cię tam zabiorę, kochany.”_

Czy tymi słowami po prostu próbował sprawić, by ich związek był bardziej autentyczny? Bo tylko w taki sposób potrafił wyjaśnić tę obietnicę. Magnus Bane mącił mu w głowie.

*

Pisali do siebie przez cały wieczór, pomimo tego, że Magnus musiał ratować sytuację tam gdzie akurat był. Co najdziwniejsze, nie rozmawiali ani o sobie, ani o ich udawanym związku. Rozmawiali o książkach, filmach lub jedzeniu, a Magnus również relacjonował mu swój pobyt w Bostonie, nie szczędząc cynicznych uwag na temat swojego pracownika i jego niekompetencji. Nawet spytał Aleca, czy powinien go zwolnić, czemu Alec momentalnie zaprzeczył (czułby się winny zwolnienia osoby, o której nic nie wiedział) oraz poradził mu, aby dokładnie wyjaśnił, co takiego zrobił źle. Magnus odpisał, że jego dobre serce kiedyś go zgubi. Zapewne miał rację.

Alec musiał przyznać, że takie zwyczajne wymienianie się SMS-ami było całkiem miłe. Nie znajdowali się twarzą w twarz, więc czuł się swobodniej, miał czas na przemyślenie odpowiedzi (co, z jakiegoś powodu, robił rzadko, odpisując pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy) i nie martwił się tym, że Magnus widzi jego rumieniec oraz słucha jak się jąka.

Dzięki temu, gdyby Izzy dobrała się do jego telefonu i przeczytała wiadomości, niczego by nie podejrzewała. Pary piszą do siebie bez przerwy, prawda?

Jednak Alec nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że bez wahania odpisywał Magnusowi nie tylko dla zachowania autentyczności ich związku. Lubił z nim rozmawiać. Magnus był zabawny, choć odrobinę niegrzeczny ze swoimi dwuznacznymi, nieodpowiednimi uwagami oraz aluzjami, ale to sarkastyczne poczucie humoru sprawiało, że stawał się o wiele bardziej interesujący. Alec od zawsze o wiele lepiej dogadywał się z osobami, które mówiły, co tylko przyjdzie im na myśl i nie dawały sobą pomiatać, bo on był dokładnie taki sam.

Co znaczyło, że jednak mieli ze sobą coś wspólnego, więc przestał się zamartwiać, że jego bliscy nie uwierzą, iż coś może ich łączyć. Z każdą chwilą to kłamstwo nabierało prawdziwości.

Przez to miał coraz większy mętlik w głowie.

Kiedy Magnus napisał mu, że wreszcie jest w domu i kładzie się do łóżka, było po jedenastej, a Alec czuł, że jeszcze przez długi czas nie zmruży oka. Już jutro ten dzień, gdy okaże się, czy będzie miał święty spokój od ciągłego nagabywania przez rodzinę, by wreszcie zrobił coś dla siebie, by był szczęśliwy.

Alec był szczęśliwy z tym, jak wyglądało jego życie. To prawda, zwykle na pierwszym miejscu stawiał dobro innych i nie myślał o sobie, ale tydzień temu przekonał się, co się działo, gdy pozwolił sobie na dbanie o własne potrzeby. Skutkiem tego był Magnus Bane i fałszywy związek.

Leżał na łóżku w ciemnym pokoju, gdy pół godziny od ostatniej wiadomości od Magnusa, jego telefon rozświetlił mrok.

„ _Alexander, przestań myśleć i idź spać.”_

Parsknął śmiechem na widok wiadomości od Magnusa, jednak zaraz potem rozejrzał się po pustym, ciemnym pokoju z lekkim niepokojem.

„ _Skąd wiesz że nie śpię?!”_

„ _Szczęśliwy traf. Nawet tutaj słyszę, jak twój mózg pracuje. Wszystko będzie ok, kochany”_

Alec zmarszczył czoło, ostrożnie trzymając telefon nad głową.

„ _Czemu wciąż mówisz do mnie kochany?”_

„ _Zawsze uważałem, że brzmi lepiej niż kochanie. Nie tak przesadnie słodko. Mam przestać?”_

Jego czoło zmarszczyło się jeszcze bardziej. Podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Magnus zwracał się do niego. Nikt nie uważał jego całego imienia, od kiedy był dzieckiem i przeważnie używała go jego matka, gdy była o coś wściekła. Magnus ze swoimi czułymi słowami potrafił sprawić, że każdy czuł się ważny i wyjątkowy.

„ _Rób co chcesz. Idź spać, przed nami długi męczący weekend.”_

„ _Nie mogę się doczekać”_

Alec uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nie wiedział, czy te słowa miały brzmieć sarkastycznie, czy nie, ale nie miało to znaczenia. On również nie mógł się doczekać; w takim czy innym znaczeniu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można wysyłać [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt). Komentarze i kudos mile widziane. xx


End file.
